Elements of Truth
by Infidi
Summary: When a chemistry lab goes wrong, Derek and Casey can't lie...more specific they are blurting out the truth..sometimes the truth CANT set you free. Dasey. R&R Completed. **Epilouge in Progress**
1. Cold

**Elements Of Truth**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own life with Derek!

**Author's Note: **Dun, Dun, Dun…another story…this one has been in my head for a long time…lol. I am going to write this along side of 'Nothing like Reality.' It should be updated tomorrow. 'Informal Glory' is on a tiny hiatus for….MAJOR writers block, so just bear with me people. Enjoy this, please review…I do not believe this topic has been explored yet. Yay!

**Chapter 1: Cold**

Casey McDonald sat there angrily tapping her finger nails on the smooth, hard science lab counter; it seemed to be a bad habit of hers lately. The clicking sound could only be heard by her and her lab partner, for the laughter, giggles and talking of the other partners drowned out the tapping. Casey sighed continuing to tap at an inconsistent rate. Her morning had not bee the most pleasant, now with the added aggravation of her new lab partner, she was about to burst with anger. Yet again she glanced at her lab partner and eyed him furiously.

"Derek." Casey spoke coldly, the tension between them deepened as her tapping seized causing his attention to focus on her.

Derek arched an eyebrow at Casey, as if to ask a question, but when she frowned, turned away, and continued tapping; Derek smirked in victory and went back to daydreaming. He never wanted to be her lab partner, also he had not had the smoothest morning and this awkward sitting with Casey wasn't helping. Derek again looked at Casey; she seemed caught up in her thoughts. Perhaps she was replaying this morning in her head? Derek decided to do the same.

_Derek woke with the shrill beeping of his alarm clock, he blindly fondled around till he managed to yank the clock out of the socket and threw it against the opposing wall. He had yet another dream about a girl, this one had been reoccurring. She was perfect, they kissed, talked, and well…other things, but the name and the face always was erased from his mind when he woke. He groaned realizing what the dream had done to him and decided to take a nice long shower before everyone else woke up. _

_Casey woke to the sound of the chucking alarm clock at the wall in Derek's room. She frowned, now awake, at the ability Derek seemed to posses to annoy Casey at every possible point in the day. Then Casey heard some water begin to run. Her eyes widened knowing Derek was up and was most likely going to take a shower and he took forever, causing her to be late, so she flung the covers off and rushed out of her room and into the bathroom, no one was in there._

"_Casey?" Derek squeaked freaked out and listening to the sound of her panting. _

"_Oh you're in the shower!" Casey said, ever though the curtain Derek could tell she was blushing. "Damn it, you better not use all the hot water! I bet it's steaming in there, and I will not be left again with the luke warm showers." Casey said in her whiny tone. Casey looked around, she found it off that there was now steam and as she turned to face the shower she felt a cold chill._

_Why the hell isn't she leaving? Derek thought to himself frantically, not being able to move, her being in this room half naked wasn't helping the reason why he was in here in the first place._

_Casey's jaw dropped, she was surprised it didn't hit the floor. "Dedd-erk. I-Is th-hat." Casey stammered "Cold water!?" Casey squeaked putting her hand to the curtain and it felt like ice. "Oh, my god. Ew….sorry!" Casey said eyes bulging out and running out of the room and into her room faster than she could finish the sentence. Casey, still freaked out, shoved on a pair of low risers and her favorite off the shoulder sweater and pulled her hair back as she hopped down the stairs. She'd have to put make up on in Science because she wasn't going to be there when Derek got out of that shower._

_Derek banged his head against the wall he had just stood there speechless as Casey walked in and just as quickly as she did she had left. Fuck, Derek though as the cold water continued to wash away his current frustration. Derek shut off the water then heard a slam of the front door. Casey had probably run to school with her tail between her legs, god what a girl. I mean if she can't handle knowing a cold shower how on earth was she going to be able to date the football quarter back? Derek walked back into his room and god dressed in his usually attire and grabbed the keys heading for school. He was only ten minutes late to Mr. Fishers Chemistry class, he really didn't want to talk to Casey, but just as he luck Mr. Fisher paired him with Casey as lab partners for their new project, counting at two test grades. Derek sat down across from Casey and neither had spoken till Casey had stated his name and then turned away._

Derek shook his head to try and relief himself of the damned morning, as he saw Mr. Fisher head his way.

"Mr. Venturi. Ms. McDonald. There is a reason I put you two as Chemistry partners, now work, or you'll fail." He said sweetly placing the beakers and elements on the table.

Casey frowned as she grabbed some Aroglacgic and poured it into a beaker full of powdered huitduex. "Derek, mix the Grethgolatisic with two parts osmosis." Casey said continuing to work.

Derek did as he was told, pouring the liquids but as he did an altoid happened to fall out of his front pocket causing the liquid to turn green, not blue. Derek shrugged it off and handed her the beaker.

Casey set them on the on the burner and began to mix the chemicals. Immediately it began to bubble causing some kind of smoke to form just around their table, causing them both to breathe it in a choke. "Shut it off!" Casey choked to Derek, but Derek not responding she turned it off and the smoke disappeared.

"What happened?!" Mr. Fisher said running to their table.

"I dropped an altoid in the chemical." Derek said his eyebrows knitting together at what he just admitted.

"You're so cute when you confused." Casey blurted out, quickly gasping and covering her mouth in horror.

"Why don't you both go see the nurse, maybe she can make some since of this?" Mr. Fisher said looking at them strangely.

As they both walked down the silent hallway Casey turned to Derek, "This is all your fault."

"Yeah, it is." Derek said again admitting it, he looked down and his eyes shifted back and forward trying to make some since of this thing that was happening to him. They rounded a corner and into a small room which was currently the nurses office.

"We were sent by Mr. Fisher, we had a chemical smoke problem." Casey drawled.

"Chemical smoke?" The nurse said quietly. "How did that happen?"

"Well, it's because Derek dropped an altoid in the beaker, but I really think I was neglecting it because I was still thing about walking in on his cold shower this morning." Casey's eyes sprung open and she covered in mouth still in shock.

"Casey!" Derek hissed.

"Uhm, maybe this is something you need to take up with a mental physician?" The nurse said. "Let me go find my big book on illnesses!" She said her face lighting up with happiness and she wandered off into the door to the left.

"So you were thinking about me, eh?" Derek said cockily.

"N—yess." Casey said struggling with her mouth. Her eyes consumed with anger and confusions.

"Uhm…" Derek said awkwardly. "I mean you weren't helping the situation when you where in there…." _Whoa, why the hell did I just say that?! What is wrong with me?!_ Derek thought as he looked as Casey whose mouth was opened…he just wanted to... "Your lips look really pretty today."

Casey moved her head back freaked out as she lightly touched her lips. What the hell was happening? "I love you hair when it is all untidy!" Casey blurted out.

"Whats happened to us?" Derek said trying to brush off her last statement.

"I don't know…I can't lie..." Casey said freaked out.

"My hair is blonddd----brown." Derek tried.

"You are such a lose----hottie." Casey gasped yet again covering her mouth and refusing to left go.

"Don't worry, your hot too…Whoa! What the hell!" Derek said standing up and backing away from Casey.

After several minutes of silence, Casey lowered her hands and as if that was a sign her mouth opened and released some more truth. "I've seen you naked!" She froze; she had never admitted that to anyone, not even herself really.

Derek spun around, "What?!"

"One time, you where changing really fast in the bathroom for school and I happened to walk by and I accidentally caught a glimpse." By this time Casey was struggling with her mouth throwing a hand over it, but somehow the words got out.

"I'm not a virgin!" Derek basically yelled, not able to control himself. "What the hell?!" He looked really scared.

"Are you serious?!" Casey said mouth open.

"Yeah, freshman end of the year party with some Senior I don't even remember her name." Derek kept blurting out.

"My god, why can't I shut up!?" Casey and Derek yelled in unison, they both decided to not speak and if they had no choice to cover their ears.

"Here we go." The nurse said hobbling back in with a giant book.

"You smell weird." Derek blurted out.

"You look like cafeteria worker not a nurse." Casey yelled.

"You're over weight."

"You hair is too short!"

"My lord, I have never heard such talk!" The nurse said sadly.

"We're sorry; we can't stop blurting the truth." Casey said holding back tears.

"And we can't lie!" Derek said shaking his head crazy like.

"What?" The nurse said sitting down.

"You have really nice boobs Casey." Derek blurted out again staring at them.

"Derek! I love yelling you name just so you can hear me." Casey yelled.

"I fight with you, because I love to touch you." Derek said really freaking out, to the point of shaking.

"Me too!" Casey blurted, blinking back tears.

"I need to leave!" Derek said grabbing his back pack and bolting out of there, before he could blurt some more truth out he have never heard before.

"Whoa…" The nurse nodded.

**Yay, Dasey. They both are freaking out, I couldn't describe it, but they aren't calm they are really upset and they are just screaming the truth and they can't lie. In the back of their minds they like each other…they don't realize it yet…but they're blurting out what they really feel…Review my loves.**


	2. The Giant Book of Illnesses

**Elements Of Truth**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Life with Derek. Crap.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews as soon as I got them I updated right away. It was so nice to hear how much you all enjoyed it. I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment. Uhm yeah, sorry it is so short by my math tutor comes at 2pm this afternoon and I had to rush. Also, you have to know. I SUCK AT TYPING…not at spelling. I am in honor's English III and I'm a Sophmore so…I just don't have time to always look over it. Sorry, but please enjoy and review!

**Chapter 2: The Giant Book of Illnesses. **

Derek walked down the halls quickly trying to shake the words he had just said. Why had he said he loved to touch her?! Why the hell did she agree? This isn't right. The ringing of the bell made him jump, he tried to regain his cool as he made his way to his locker.

"Dude, you look awful." Sam said shaking his head and giving him a hardy pat on the back.

"I look awful, please. You wore the most freakin ugly hate for like 5 months." Derek blurted grabbing a book. Derek's face sank; he promised that he would never tell Sam that.

"Dude, uncool." Sam said fixing his hair and moving away.

"Agh!" Derek growled kicking his locker.

Casey's mouth was still open as she heard the bell ring; the nurse was in shock too. Casey stood up and walked over to the table which had the giant book and began looking through the glossary. "I am going to find out what the hell is wrong with us!" Casey declared giving the nurse a challenging glare.

The nurse nodded scared and grabbed another book and began to flip through it furiously. "Maybe you have measles?" The nurse poking a smile from the top of the book.

"Maybe you have the measles?! What the hell!? We can't lie and blurt the truth that isn't the measles you stupid woman!" Casey yelled, her eyes shifting and covering her mouth.

"I'm going to let that one slide…" The nurse said going back to looking in the book.

"Hey Derek." Emily said waving him down from the stairs.

"Oh. No." Derek sighed.

"Hey, have you seen Casey today?" She asked flirting.

"Mhughhhsndkghhh!" Derek muffled from behind his history text book.

"What?" Emily said leaning in.

"Uhgdhdlllloahfnfdiut!!!" Derek yelled again from behind the book. Emily rolled her eyes and struggled with him to release the book.

"Derek, give me the book!"

"NO!"

"Derek, just tell me where Casey is?!"

"Nurses office, and sometimes when you look at me, I kinda want to know if you know that I was the one who use to stick straws in you hair in sixth grade!" Derek blurted out, grabbing the book and shielding his mouth with it again.

"Why is Casey is the….YOU DID THAT TO ME?! I was called Emily Antennas for years!" She screamed giving him a disgusted glare.

Derek struggled not to nod. "And I find it extremely creepy that you have had a ten year crush on me, even though I have told you repeatedly…I don't like you that way!" Derek tried to whisper. Derek struggled with his mouth as he rushed off to get away from people. Leaving Emily very sad and confused.

"Did you find anything?!" Casey screamed at the nurse.

"No, unless Polio?" The nurse tried.

Casey knowing her reacting race a hand to her mouth to suppress the anger filled sarcastic reply. The nurse watch in awe as Casey fought her mouth just hearing grunting sounds.

"I'm going to take that as a no." The nurse frowned and pick up a new book.

Casey sighed as she continued to flip through the first hundred pages of the giant book, she was also thinking of a way to stop their outbursts from making their life more chaotic. Just then she noticed a gleaming possibility from the book shelf.

Derek continued to run down the halls like a mad man, girls giggle, guys gave him head nods. "Hey Dman!" Sheldon said from a distance.

"You frighten me!" Derek yelled passing him, running to his destination, the nurses office.

"Casey!" Derek said catching his breath. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a cure…or more importantly what the hell we have…" She couldn't stop from smiling; she eyed him in a trance.

"Casey? Hello?" Derek snapped and she came out of the daze.

"Sorry. I just have this undying urge to jump you." She turned away freaked out and continued to flip through the book. "Wait, here!" She tossed him some duck tape.

Derek put it down on the chair. "Unless that is going to be used to tape your mouth to mine, I don't want it." Derek's face froze; he frantically ripped off some duck tape and sealed his mouth closed.

"Mfey!" Derek muffled from the tape.

"Right then, Derek." Casey said nodding, "Look through some books for are symptoms." Casey through him a book. Fifteen minutes and three books later there was a shrill squeal form Casey.

"I found it! I think I found it!" Casey said placing the book on the desk, they gathered around it.

"Caused by inhaling microphorbnite. When I am assuming is what we made when you drop the altoid and I put them in the flame." Casey smiled. "The effects are the numbing of your left central compelling lobe. Thus not being able to control your emotions or contain them. Effects last from 48 hours to 3 months! THREE MONTHS!" Derek ripped of his tape, wincing at the pain.

"FUCK! Not being able to control you emotions or contain them? Why the hell would I try and contain why I think…you're so pretty." Derek nodded angrily. "Now I know why!"

"I like the way you smell when you fight with me." Casey blurted out, not meaning to say that. "I mean I think we should leave school before we cause more damage."

"I bump into you a lot, so I can accidentally touch risqué places on you."

"I love pushing you or holding you close to my body, because you neck smells like heaven….I need to grab my bag and I'll see you at the car in five minutes." Casey said.

"Beware of Emily, she is pissed. Also don't mention Sam's fuglyass hat!" Derek yelled as she ran out.

Casey avoided people as she made her way to her locker just in time to see Kendra strut her way over there_. Please god, no!_ Casey thought as she turned around with her bag.

"Casey!" Kendra said walking to her. "I need to talk to your brother."

"Its step-brother, I mean I know you are having trouble in English, but is it really that hard to remember that there is no blood relation to me and Derek? He is just some guy living in the same house as me." Kendra looked like she had been hit on the head with a hammer. Casey quickly scurried away and bumped into Sam. _Fuck, don't mention the hat, don't mention the hat! _

"One of the main reasons I broke up with you is because of your man crush on Derek and that fuglyass hat!" Casey growled as she picked up her bag and made a run for the parking lot.

"What is it with people and that hat?" Sam yelled as Casey slammed the school door.

Casey spotted Derek in the car and rushed quickly to it and hopped inside and soon they were speeding off to home.

"Derek, I think we need to take action?" Casey said firmly.

"You're going to jump me?!" Derek said half happy half confused.

"No, I think if we sit down and let all of our built up…'emotions' out, then well, we won't have any to bottle up, thus no more outburst…instead we just won't be able to lie." Casey said slowly. Her theory made since. Derek nodded as they pulled up into their drive way.

"Ladies first." Derek said nodding to the front door. Casey walked in and Derek followed, noteing that what ever was going to be said in the next five hours was going to have some major repercussions.

**Yay, I know this was an extremely short chapter, but the next one is going to be long. Because they get to unleash all their 'bottled up emotions' that should be a good laugh….seriously I am not going to make any up…I'm using real ones from every episode released! Yay! So please review and who know…It could be up by this evening! Review! Thankies.**


	3. Bottled Up?

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own life with Derek. If I did….uhm the show wouldn't be able to be viewed by kids. Hehehehehe.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks for the review. They were AWESOME! Here is a new juicy chapter. Please review and I will continue to update faster.

**ATTENTION: If you do not know my account on youtube is: Sdabhhfan4life**

**And I am going to be holding a contest. The prizes are me write a fan fiction for the winner, second place gets a two shot and third gets a one shot. So if any of you out there are youtube video makers and want to enter please do. The contest ends October 10****th**

**Chapter 3: Bottled Up?**

Derek followed Casey into the house, gladly found no one home. Why would they? It was only eleven in the morning. Derek decided to take a seat on the couch, the side closest to his recliner; it seemed like a safety blanket. Casey took the opposite side. They sat in silence until Casey turned to Derek.

"Uhm, how does this work?" She said awkwardly.

"I don't know…try to lie about something, maybe it will pop out?" Derek tried.

"Okay…Your shirt is blu—green which makes you abs look so hot." Casey blush as she turned away from him. Derek smirked and looked down at his shirt.

"let's se—Last year when I stole all your clothes and make up in stuff and put it in your locker, I really only did that in the hope of you having to wear my clothes to school….I like them on you." Derek blushed a little, folding his arms over.

"Really? I actually liked wearing your shirt…it made me feel really happy." Casey admitted. "I was super jealous this morning about you having a cold shower about some bimbo." Casey took one of the pillows and gripped it tightly, this was getting painful.

"For like eight minutes when I was wrestling Sam before he asked you out, I thought we were fighting for you…to see who would get to be with you." Derek cracked his neck and shut his mouth tightly.

"I actually love to play your childish games and make you upset, because then you won't be able to stop think about some way to torture me, thus….thinking about me." Casey said clenching her jaw; she didn't even know she did that.

"I was extremely happy when you broke up with Sam." Derek said again, in a rather blurting out mode.

"I actually really wanted to be slutty in your band, but you said I was gross."

"I didn't mean that, I was so shocked when you became to rocker, I couldn't keep myself off you." Derek said his words trailing off.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Casey said uncomfortably.

"You think?" Derek said harshly. "Maybe we should just get it over with, go back and forward with out any comments till the end, or at all. Kay?"

"Okay."

"I was going to make out with you at the wedding, but then I found out you were going to be my step-sister."

"I love my room being right next to yours."

"The reasons I made up your nicknames was so guy wouldn't ask you out."

"Sometimes I think I was acting so nervous and clumsy was because I thought _you_ hated me."

"I actually liked getting along with you when we had to pretend for that weekend."

"I did too."

"I was also happy when we both got locked in the bathroom."

"I really wanted to be in there too, but you were making me nervous."

"I got to touch you EVERYWHERE, when we fought on the bathroom floor."

"Me too…."

"Also what I told you was true, but I lied at the end because I didn't want you thinking I was soft…"

"I did…"

"I was upset you got rid of the couch because I wanted you to be on there with me…"

"I got rid of it because of how many girls had been on there with you."

"I couldn't stop staring at your chest the entire time we worked on our English project that one time." Derek said freaked out…

"I couldn't believe you needed my help, I nearly squealed with excitement. You look so cute when you're trying."

"I only made out with your cousin because she looked like you…."

"The only reason I was upset was because she made out with you."

"I still can't believe you thought I was selling drugs when I had the chicken pox's."

"And I still can't believe how you played me when we were fighting over the places in the house."

"I felt really bad when you broke your ankle."

"I was so angry when you were swooning over Sandra." Casey growled rolling her eyes.

"When you wore that babe raider outfit, whoa….i could barely think straight."

"I loved the attention and concern you were giving me because I was wearing it."

"When I asked Emily out on that date, I really liked watching you squirm."

"I was seconds away from tears when I saw you two lean in for that kiss."

"I only helped Lizzie with her hockey because I wanted to show you I care."

"I only helped Edwin with his dateing so you had to focus all your attention on defying me."

"I liked when you lied; I was _never_ more turned on to you."

"I turned you on?"

"Uhm…nooopp—y—ea-h." Derek struggled as Casey saw him try and fight it.

"I liked lieing….it made me feel, dangerous." Casey gasped….did she really feel that way?

"I wanted to murder Scott for even thinking of cheating on you, I didn't sleep for two days."

"You didn't I me—I only dated him to make you jealous!"

"…."

"…."

"I always liked to tell you when I shaved so I sounded more mature."

"I hated Kendra; I always thought you could have done better."

"I felt so bad for spending so much time with your dad, when he came here last."

"I wanted to kiss you, when you called him back, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I only asked Lucy out on a date to annoy you."

"I purposely freaked in hopes of breaking you up."

"I purposely lied to you about football to ruin your chances with Max."

"Somehow I knew that and I'm okay with it…"

"I have you cell phone number memorized and I found out I can dial it with my tongue."

"Ew."

"No, it's crafty."

"I liked you opening up to me when you were being bullied."

"I liked you being there for me."

"When you spent all night making that DVD for sociology class…"

"I made it for you, not the class."

"When you bailed me out of summer camp…."

"When you bailed me out of summer school…."

"When you….put that hula hoop around me and gave me that look…I felt…"

"Something like we…liked each other."

"On some level I think we do."

"No, Casey…I mean…like like….like when I was in the fight with the hockey team and I only pranked Max because I hoped he would break up with you for defending me." Derek said yet again blurting.

"Uhm….yeah, but…I could never not defend you." Casey fumbled with her words trying to take in all that was just said.

"You're so perfect…" Derek trailed off.

"Questions?" Casey asked flinching at the thought of answering them.

"You?" Derek said.

"No."

"Me neither…hopefully that cured our outbursts." Derek concluded standing up.

"Yeah…are my boobs really that fantastic?" Casey said smiling, trying to break the awkwardness.

"I'm I really that cute when I think hard?" Derek said smirking.

"I love that smirk…it sends a chill down my spine….nope…outbursts are not cured." Casey frowned.

"Crap."

"You can say that again."

"Crap."

"Not literally."

"Crap."

"Stop it!" Casey laughed playfully pushing his shoulder; he was beginning to sound like a broken record of 'Craps'. Derek scratched his head awkwardly.

Casey stopped to evaluate the situation. She had just expressed her darkest deepest secrets about Derek, some she didn't even know about and she had a feeling Derek did the same thing. She was so confused.

"I love when you act like a six year old." Casey let slip as she made her way to the stairs.

"I love that you love that about me." Derek said eyebrows raised.

"I'm going to take a nap and hope this is a horrible dream and wake up." Casey concluded stomping up the stairs.

"Sweet Dreams Case."

**Yay. The truth emerges. I may have missed some Dasey moments of well, you need to understand it is UNFATHOMABLE how awkward this thing is. They are both mentally blocking this out of their head. SO please review….include some of your favorite lines, just tell me whatcha think. I'll probably update tomorrow night it I get fifteen reviews….**


	4. Meeting Tracy

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own life with Derek…but one day my friends…one day…

**Author's Note: **Oh, my god. Thank you so much for all your kinda reviews, it really has moved and motivated me, you all are so sweet. I spend most of the day today making a fan fiction trailer with WMM. The other half with my French/Math tutor and the rest making this chapter. Phew. It has been a long day people. I have been deciding weather or not to re-write this chapter, I mean I personally don't think it is too early to introduce a new character, based on me of course. So I hope you all really enjoy this chapter and my new character, me. Also reviews make me work faster and….check out the trailer.

**Chapter 4: Meeting Tracy.**

Casey found it extremely hard to nap; the words Derek had spoken where still buzzing around in her head. _He was able to dial her phone number with his tongue?_ Casey smiled at the mental image of him doing that, and then quickly frowned at the fact that she was smiling at something Derek did. _Did she really love to mess with Derek? Did he love to mess with her? Was all their heated fights just sexual tension? _Her head was about to explode with confusion. She flipped over face down onto her bed and growled into her pillow; reluctantly she got up and walked over to the mirror. She stood there staring at herself, Derek said he really liked her boobs and well she was shocked….he also wanted to make out with her before he knew she was his stepsister. That comment couldn't help but make Casey's mind wander to what life would have been like it they never where step siblings. Casey stop thinking and froze at the endless possibilities, but all of them leading to one thing, she might like like Derek….

Derek could hear the pacing of Casey in her room from downstairs; he could only assume she wasn't going to be able to take a nap after that wonderful conversation. _Did she really think he was cute? Did she really want to jump him on several occasions…wow?_ Derek smirked at how she had seen him the way girls always wanted too. He was consumed in his thoughts there, feet propped up on his recliner and his head buzzing with the thoughts of Casey. His subconscious nearly knocked him out of his chair screaming: You like Casey, as more that a step sister. This wasn't possible! Derek and Casey have lived together for a year, they strongly disliked each other. He had seen her with bed head, she's seen him with chicken pox's, how on earth could they like each other, let alone really like.

Casey was seriously questioning her sanity as she changed out of her sweater and replaced it with a yellow wife beater. Her head was beginning to hurt and the pit in her stomach was growing, mostly from deprivation of food. She would only go down stairs if she was sure Derek was no longer down there, but the rumbling of her stomach and the pain from her head told her to screw logic and get some god damned food.

Derek was awoken from his screaming thoughts when he heard Casey's door squeak open and then quietly close. The subtly sound of her ballet flats hitting the carpet as she bounced down the steps caused Derek to sink very low into his chair.

"Oh please Derek, I know you're there." Casey said rolling her eyes and approaching the kitchen.

"Oh." Derek smiled grabbing the remote and flipping it to some random channel.

"Is life getting you down?" The brunette on the TV spoke normally. "Are you finding the _truth,_ too much to handle?"

Those words caused Derek and Casey's heads to snap to focus. There on the screen was a teenager not much older than them in a shop with a wicked smile on her face, like she was watching their reactions.

"Is what you thought no longer a problem and you bottled up emotions letting go, unwillingly?" The girl's eyes seemed to dart from Casey to Derek. Creepy.

Casey moved closer intrigued by the girls words, she blinked and her eyes held something that Casey needed to know.

"Come down to 118 DC Street. I have the answers to your questions; I am the cure to your….ailment." She said smiling and then she looked down and then the screen went black.

Derek's eyes never left the screen; he did realize Casey was standing very close to him. The girl was familiar like from a dream, it was like she was speaking to him and Casey. His eyes tore from the screen up to Casey, whose eyes where still on the black screen….it seemed like no other commercial or show had come on yet, just black.

"We should go there?"

"Why, so you can fuck her?" Casey drawled turning and walking back into the kitchen.

"No. I just really think we should see her…I feel like we have to see her, she was talking to us."

"I was a commercial Derek, she wasn't talking to us."

"I think it has something to do with us blurting out the truth…" Derek said turning off the screen, sorta creeped out by the unwavering blackness.

"Why?"

"Because we need too."

"Derek, you are being childish."

"I thought you loved my childless….ness" Derek cooed as he rose from the recliner and walked to the island counter.

"I do, but think logically." Casey said plunging into the fridge and emerging with an unhappy face. "Where is all the food?"

"I don't know." An idea struck Derek. "Let me drive you to some food." Derek smiled.

"Really? That's so sweet…why do you always have to surprise me!" Casey said stomping around and going to the rack to grab her jacket.

"No problem." Derek smiled, swinging his leather jacket onto his shoulders and locking the door. "You chariot awaits you milady." Derek said pointing to the car.

"Adorable." Casey squeaked before her face crumpled and she cursed under her breath getting in the passenger side of the car. Derek got in the car and started it up. He glanced at Casey who returned the look with a smiled smirk, causing him to chuckle as he put the car in reverse, then drive.

"Oooooh lets go out and have a nice lunch!" Casey said sighing.

"Don't think that's the best idea..." Derek said. "You know with our whole blurting out the obvious."

"I love it when you are right."

"Me too." Derek said putting his blinker on and smoothly turning left into the line for In-N-Out Burger.

"Seriously? Their burgers are the best." Casey gleamed looking at the drive threw menu.

"Welcome to In-N-Out Burger, I'm Hannah. May I please take your order?" The fairly depressed old woman's voice spoke.

"Yes can I get one triple cheese burger with lettuce, onion rings, mustard, mayo and chipotle sauce combo? One veggie burger, lettuce, tomato, pickles, and hold the onions please. One Dr. Pepper and One Diet coke.

"That'll be 10.45$ next window please."

"I can not believe you have my order memorized…uhm that is so incredibly hot." Casey blushed as she propped her head up with her hand so her jaw wouldn't move. Derek drove up to the next window handed her the cash and picked up the food.

"This isn't the right way home Derek." Casey said stealing a fry out of him combo meal.

"I know." Derek said pulling into a parking spot at a little shop. "We are going to meet that girl. Bring the food." Derek said hopping out.

"That boy!" Casey yelled, grabbing the food and chasing after him into the shop. She pushed open the door to hear bells chime and see Derek looking around the small dark shop amazed.

"This is so sweet. I feel like I am in a gypsy shop." Derek smiled in awe.

"I'm glad you feel at home." Purred a familiar voice.

Derek and Casey twirled around to see a girl walk out from behind a red curtain. Casey's eyes widened at how beautiful and young she looked, the commercial barley did her justice. Derek just remembered the girl from where he had seen her, from his dreams.

"Cerek. Dasey." She smiled tilting her head down.

"Uhm, I'm Derek and she's Casey." Derek said pointing to Casey. Casey eyed the girl up and down and somehow felt soothed. The girl had long curled brown hair, with purple streaks making her look goddess like. She wore a long flowy purple dress, something you'd see in movies. Her face glowed as her fuchsia colored lips bent into a wicked smile.

"Of course you are. How could I forget?" Her left eyebrow sprang to life shooting upward, as to show her gleaming silver stud in there.

"Forget, we just met."

"Of course, of course. Sit, sit." She said urgently moving her hands to the two chairs near the table. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Her lips pursed, which sent a momentary gleam of her perfect white teeth, up close she only looked fifteen, sixteen at the most.

"You knew we were coming?" Derek asked shocked sitting down in the right chair and Casey in the left.

"I always know the truth."

"I don't understand." Casey said shaking her head in confusion.

"Many thoughts trouble you, no?"

"Yeah, you are never going to believe this but…" Casey started.

"You no longer posses the power to lie and your feelings keep bubbling out, when you do not want them too."

Derek and Casey both fell silent, their eyes focused on the girls yet they both found the will to nod.

"I too, once had the same problem. It's not an easy fix. It will either be long or short. Mostly long. Don't worry it happens to most couples."

"Couples of what?" Derek said.

"Lovers."

"Whoa, we are not lovers!" Casey said eyes shooting out.

The girl's eyes slowly shifted from Casey to Derek. "Is she always this negative?"

"More or less."

"From what you gain, you will lose. From taking and giving is what you'll choose."

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak FORTUNE COOKIE!" Derek said aggravated at the girl's lack of explanation.

The girl glanced to the side of the table annoyed. "Sorry." Derek mumbled.

"Do you have a cure for this?" Casey said smiling trying to hide her blatant fear.

"Yes." The girl spoke as a sly smile slowly slide silently onto her face. (A/n: lmao.)

"Great can we have that…..I'm sorry what was your name again?" Casey replied.

"Tracy." Tracy got put of her chair and walked to the highest book shelf and grabbed a wooden box and brought it back over to them. "Are you sure you want the cure, no matter what?"

"Yes." Casey declared.

"Close your eyes. Casey give me your right hand, Derek give me your left." They did as they were told, but both their eyes shot open when they heard a sharp click. They had been handcuffed together, but a silver engraved pair of cuffs.

"What the hell? We wanted a cure." Casey squealed trying to get them off.

"This is it." Tracy smiled.

"Get these off us!" Derek yelled pulling at them. "Give met the key."

"I am sorry, I don't have the key."

"The hell you don't. Give me the key."

"You each have the key; it just depends on how you use it." Tracy smiled.

"Okay Casey let's go. We'll drive home and cut them off." Derek standing up angrily.

"Come back when the book is forty two." Tracy smiled.

"We are never coming back here." Casey screamed as they exited the shop. "I'll drive us home."

**Yay! Another chapter complete. I bet you had no idea it was going to go there, eh? Lol. Well review and tell me what you think my friends. I told you, you give me review I up date faster and better and sorry for the misspellings. I have to go and don't have time to look over it, just enjoy.**


	5. Temporary Fix

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own life with Derek, bleh.

**Author's Note: **'ello. Hold on to your hats because this is definitely going to be one hell of a chapter. I loved all your review, they were so kinda and kick ass, which is what made me sit down in math class today and write down a little summery for each chapter that I know about so far. I know you all are confused about 'when the book is forty-two' just don't forget that, it'll come up later. So sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter…review. 

Here is the trailer for this story:  5: Temporary Fix 

Casey struggled to put the car in drive, since she had only driven about ten times, unbeknown to Derek. She could feel Derek's worry as she accidentally ran a red light and swerved into the left lane without a blinker.

"Please don't kill me." Derek prayed making sure his seatbelt was buckled.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Casey said as she took a sharp right turn causing Derek to slide over to wear his hand was on her thigh. Derek looked at Casey and they both blush, but there gaze was broken from the sound of a horn beeping. Casey's head whip lashed back to the windshield and weaved out of the jam she had created.

"Thank god." Derek prayed again as they pulled into the driveway of their house.

"Oh, shut up." Casey replied giving a firm tug on the chain.

"Ow." Derek said touching his wrist and crawling out the drivers seat following Casey into the garage.

"Okay, now how do we get this off?"

"Giant scissors." Derek eyes gleamed at the giant clippers. They watch in amazement as the clippers shattered as soon as it touched the metal.

"Okay…..plan b." Derek managed to squeak. "Power tools."

"Wait Derek." Casey said pulling his left arm down and pointing to her cuff.

_The only way to be free is for you to lie and find your key._

"Seriously?" Derek whined holding the chainsaw with eagerness.

"It shattered clippers….i think it can only be opened by a key." Casey sighed pulling him like a dog into the house.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as Casey turned on a light and sat down at the island counter.

"Studying this." Casey said as she looked carefully.

It didn't seem like regular handcuffs, for one because the cuffs where thin like bracelets and you couldn't find the hinge and they seemed to tighten and loosen at random times…not leaving a scratch. The silver cuffs had the words engraved in cursive and have flowers and ivy in a pattern on there, the chain was more like a silver string, thick but thin. Derek's was the same, but when they pulled in opposite directions the string would expand to a totally of 3 feet, give or take. With no resistance it came back to its normal length nine inches.

"They look like their staying on." Casey concluded after standing up and pulling Derek to the couch." It's not that bad."

"I know, you smell pretty." Derek blushed. _Smell pretty? Why am I acting all goofy around her?_

"I do, but you don't."

"Thanks." Derek muttered sarcastically. "I'll go take a shower…" Derek froze.

"Uhm…how?" Casey asked scratching her head with the handcuffed hand, causing Derek's hand to fly up and dangle up and down.

"I think you just stand outside of the Curtin." Derek said without a hint of cockiness.

"Okay, lets go do it now. I rather not explain to our parents why we are showing at the same time." Casey said standing up.

Derek and Casey hobbled their way up the stairs. Casey grabbed some clothes and a towel as did Derek, they locked the bathroom door and dropped their clean clothes and stood there…awkwardly.

"You go first." Derek said jiggling his cuffed hand. Casey nodded.

"Are you crazy? Turn the hell around." Casey blurted as Derek smiled at her. He did as he was told and didn't turn around till Casey was in a towel and her yellow shirt hung on the string in between them.

"Okay, here." Casey tugged on the shirt till it was over Derek's head and down to his ankles; he stepped out of it and placed it with her discarded jeans.

"Uhm. See I am going to do this." Casey said stepping into the shower and shutting the curtain then threw the towel out and started the water. Ten minutes later the shower shut off and Derek heard Casey speak, "Derek, can you hand me my towel?"

"Sure, he said lunging forward to grab the towel off the sink, but the string instantly locked, causing Derek's wrist to feel like it was broken and made Casey fly out of the shower and landing on top of Derek curtain in tow.

"FUCK!" Derek yelled, holding his wrist, it felt like it was snapped in two.

"Holy crap." Casey sighed as she wrapped the curtain around herself, before fetching her towel. "What happened?"

"It locked all of a sudden." Derek said moving his wrist slowly.

"It's fine…but the curtain..." Casey said blushing.

"Just please keep your eyes closed." Derek said arching an eyebrow and taking off his shirt.

"Why, I've seen you naked before..." Casey blurted out, covering her mouth and letting her towel slips, but Derek caught it.

"Thanks, I'm closing my eyes now." She said shutting them tight. She relaxed as she heard his belt buckle hit the floor and the sound of running hot water. After several minutes the water shut off and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Open." Derek smiled, fully dressed. Casey opened her eyes and half smiled.

"Casey, Derek?" The delightful tune of Nora rang thought the house.

"Quickly." Derek said pulling Casey by the string as she gathered her clothes and ran to the nearest bedroom, Derek's.

"Put them on now!" Derek ordered as he shut his eyes.

"Casey? Derek!?" They could hear Nora's voice getting closer as Casey was frantically putting on some jeans.

"Casey?" They heard Nora's voice clearly she was in Casey's room.

"Derek's eyes blurted open and he pushed Casey into his closet and shut the doors so only Derek was out.

Derek's doors swung open and there stood an angry Nora. "Derek! It is noon, what are you doing home? Is Casey with you?"

Derek just stood there staring blankly, he couldn't lie.

"Just came by for lunch, no Casey isn't with me." He yelled a little, in all monotones.

"Oh, well I have the rest of the day off, I expect to here you leave in five minutes." She said shutting the door and walking down stairs.

"Whoa. You lied" Casey said through the closet.

"I know…."

"Yeah, here is your shirt." Derek said handing in the stringy halter. "We got to leave soon."

"Like this?"

"Yeah." Derek said as the closet doors swung open.

"Can you tie this, make sure you double knot." Casey said turning around.

Derek did as he was told. "Come one let's go now." Derek said pulling her along as they crept down the stairs.

"I'm leaving now." Derek yelled as he grabbed his shoes to put on in the car.

"Alright." Nora said from the kitchen. Derek and Casey ran out the door and into the car, putting on the rest of their ensemble and making way back to school. As they pulled up to school, Derek slammed on the breaks.

"Whoa, what?" Casey yelled.

"Tracy." Derek said pointing to Tracy walking into school. They quickly parked the car and ran in pursuit of her.

"Tracy." Derek yelled. She turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"We are cured." Derek smiled happily. "I lied."

"Of course you did stupid…the handcuffs." Tracy said rolling her eyes. "It can let you lie."

Derek's face sank as he turned to Casey whose face mimicked his.

"Sorry, but I came to tell you about another think that can help with outburst." Tracy said smiling wicked again.

"Oh my god, how!" Casey said smiling.

"You kiss." Tracy said smirking.

"Whoa, what?!" Derek said tilting his head down in confusion.

"Well, when you kiss each other, you send endorphins to your brain which can temporarily numb the nerves, controlling your outburst, but the effect only last for as long as the endorphins, thus an hour or less." Tracy said walking away.

"What the hell!" Derek yelled, making more than several people look his way, shooting him confused glares.

"Dude. Why are you handcuffed to Casey?" Max said approaching them.

"You smell like failure." Casey blurted out.

"And you look like one too." Derek sing songed pulling Casey towards his locker.

"Oh, my god that's horrible." Casey frowned.

"Sorry, no way to stop that, unless we…" Derek said his words trailing off.

Casey looked left to right, no one was within a mile, she stepped closer to Derek till they were inches apart and she stood on her tippy toes.

Derek's lips crashed into Casey's with such a pleasant sensation he automatically wrapped his hands around her waist, sure now the string loosens. Her hands met somewhere in his hair, the kiss lasted a few sweet tasting seconds before they broke for air, eyes still closed.

"That was…"

"Whoa." Derek finished.

Now Derek and Casey walked to their next class hoping the temporary cure had worked, and at the same time wishing that they needed to do it again.

**Wow. Steamy, eh? Lol. Sorry, you may think this is rushed, but you have to understand, they are acting all egar because they secretly want to….so yupp. I probably won't update until Wed….unless I get an obscenely large amount of reviews…love you all. Review and hope you liked it…**


	6. Exposéd

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own life with Derek, which is gay, because I want to love Michael Seater…yummy.

**Author's Note:** Hola, my friends. Thankies Soooooooo mucho for the reviews they made my day….well some of it. This chapter was originally going to combine the next chapter with this one, but I really didn't want to rush anything so…there are going to be two separate chapters for this day because I really wanted to make Kendra a Bitch, but seeing as I didn't get as many reviews as I would have hoped for the last chapter, I will cut my losses and make this story shorter? Unless you guys want me to make it longer? My goal is 100 reviews before chapter 8. Anywho, try and keep up with this chapter, Kendra in my world is a GIANT BITCH, seriously. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Exposéd **

After sitting in an English class for thirty minutes the bell finally rang, Derek grinned as he stood up from his seat, accidentally stretching Casey's arm painfully. He gave a half hearted smile, things after the kiss in the hallway got very awkward. It was the perfect thing to do, but it made them feel odd. It had worked though; they had no urge what so ever to blurt out anything. Suddenly Derek and Casey's cell phones buzzed simultaneously causing Casey's eyebrow to raise in confusion as she opened it up.

There in grade A picture quality was the kiss between Derek and her, and the person seemed to slow it down, so it looked like they were making out and not their 3 second wonderful peck. At the very bottom in skinny little letters were the words that seemed to form a black whole in her stomach: Derek + Casey Dateing. Seems like MacDonald's like to keep it in the family.

"She spelled your last name wrong." Derek admitted shutting his phone.

"She?"

"Kendra, she is the one who always spells things wrong." Derek said sighing.

"That whore." Casey whispered.

"Tell me about it, it does look pretty convincing."

"Ew, they are going to think we are a couple!" Casey said exiting the room, not noticing how many people where staring at them.

"I know." Derek said sliding his cell phone into his back pocket, oh how she longed for that to be her hand.

"What?" Derek said raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Casey said looking at him confused.

"You said 'Oh how I long for that to be my hand?' What to be your hand?" Derek said trying to suppress a smirk.

"Oh god, I'm out bursting again….it only lasted forty minutes." Casey said frowning.

"They think we are Dating!" Casey spat again walking to her locker.

"We are kinda handcuffed together, and we kissed." Derek said awkwardly.

"But that was the cure!"

"I know, but they don't also, what the fuck is with everyone thinking we are related? We

Are just like two people living in the same house, that isn't incest….if we were more than just…whatever this is…" Derek said scratching his head.

Casey sighed and gave a shrug as she heading in the direction of the Caf and much to their dismay everyone stared at them as they entered. Casey froze at the jealous stares coming from the girls and Derek saw the smirks from the guys, Derek let his hand dangle there numbly attached to Casey's as they began their long walk to the table at the very back where Emily and Sheldon resided.

"Way to tap that Venturi." Frank hooted as he walked by.

"Slut." Hissed a voice from the girls table.

"Yeah Derek, that's some fine ass you got there." Shouted another guy.

"Whore." Purred another girl voice.

Derek sighed as he slumped into his chair. His gaze met Emily's she kinda smiled, giving him the 'I forgive you, you stupid ass' look, the one Casey gave him all the time. Sheldon just kept smiling clueless.

"Why is everyone staring?" He whispered at Casey.

"He doesn't have a cell phone." Emily replied at Derek's pure look of rage.

"Are you mad Emily?" Casey spoke quietly.

"I am positive that video was dubbed right? I mean it just looked like you two were standing really close." Emily said with fake hope.

"Actually, I just gave him a peck, but it was because he helped me." Casey lied.

"Oh, well your business, isn't mine." Emily said taking out some yogurt.

"Hi." Squeaked a voice behind Derek. There in broad daylight where two girls with the happiest looking smile plastered on their faces.

"Uhm, can we help you?" Derek said freaked out.

"Smile!" The tallest one said as the flash of the camera when off.

"I'm Anna and this is Tina, we love you." Anna said getting uncomfortably close to Derek.

"Whoa." Derek said scared.

"DASEY!" Screamed Tina as she made her way to Derek. "No offence, we love you two together, but I REALLY need to do this." She said as she grabbed Derek's face and pulled it to her's.

"What the hell!" Derek yelled, scooting her off his lap.

"No fair! You said I could kiss him first!" Anna yelled.

"What the hell is going on? What's Dasey?" Casey said waving her hands around.

"You two kissed, do it again."

"Wha- "

"Do it again."

"No."

"DO IT. AGAIN!" Anna screamed holding her camera with an angry face.

"Yeah." Tina said glaring at them.

"There they are." Tracy said with a police team behind her. "Get 'em."

"Whoa, gotta run." Tina said taking a few more pictures.

"I LOVE YOU MICHAEL SEATER!" Anna screamed running off with her friend.

"Who the fuck is Michael Seater?" Derek said looking confused.

"Uhm, just forget about it, okay?" Tracy said giving them a smile and running off in the direction of the two girls.

(A/n: I am so sorry, but I had to put that in there, you have no idea.)

"Okay, that was weird. I am not going to lie." Sheldon said quietly.

"I think your missing a Locke of hair?" Emily said tilting her head to the left.

"What the hell? Crazy chicks." Derek said feeling for the missing hair.

Suddenly there was the clicking sound of a size eight pair of cream colored manolo blahniks with a peak-a-boo toe, a limited addition for a select shop in France. Derek flinched with every click, the clicks belonged to the queen of the school, the bitch of all bitches, and his ex-girlfriend: Kendra.

"Ah, look at the happy couple." Kendra's voice trailed as her eyes met mine. "Couldn't find a boyfriend, so you had to date your brother? Pity really." Her hips cocked to the left, showing off her new tattoo, which was a peace sign; please can you get any gayer?

"That's it." Casey said standing up with anger. "Shove it up your ass, you bulimic fucking bitch."

Kendra was speechless, same as everyone else in the room.

"When will you get through your bottle cap brain that me and Derek aren't RELATED. WE ARE NOT RELATED. I have a different mother and father than him, thus NOT MY FUCKING BROTHER. Just because he dumped your sorry ass for someone better doesn't give you whore rights to intrude on issues that do not concern you." Casey spat, pointing angrily at an extremely shocked Kendra.

"And further more, you are a GIANT pain in the ass. No wonder he broke up with you, you are physco and a slut. I mean you totally fucked farashaka while you were still dateing Derek, but I stuck to the girl code for your benefit. Now I couldn't care a flying fuck." Casey's face was red and so was Kendra, she was searching for the right comeback words, but Kendra just stomped out of the Caf and it irrupted in cheering and applause.

"Whoa." Derek said as she sat down.

"I think I am out bursting again."

"You think?" Derek said nudging her. "You aren't wearing a bra are you?" Derek blurts out, covering his mouth shocked.

Casey blushes. "It's built into the halter."

"Oh." Derek says shyly.

"We need to fix it, eh?"

"Did you just say eh?" Emily said confused.

"Yeah, I'm Canadian. I can pull it off." Casey said defensively.

"I'm sorry but no one can pull off 'eh'?" Emily said rolling her eyes. "But are you going to the party tonight, it's suppose to be awesome."

"Maybe." Derek replied softly.

"I was talking to Casey, of course you half to go. Your playing with D-Rock." Casey said rolling her eyes again.

"That's weird…that you…" Derek's comment was muffled by Casey's hand.

"Come on Derek, help me get that book out of my locker."

"Huh."

"You know the CURE one."

"Oh….huh?" Derek said slowly.

"Uhgh, just come on loser." She said pulling on the chair, leaving Emily and Sheldon alone.

"Where is everyone?" Derek said again looking around at where they were.

"Cure me." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his head to hers. His arms slung loosely around her waist. Their eyes fluttered close and they began to explore the others mouth they didn't hear the bell ring, or the thousands of students flooding into the halls, but they did hear the fast pace clicking of heels, but shrugged it off as nothing, too deep into the kiss to care about time or people.

Suddenly Casey felt a fierce tug of her halter top, and then it was around her waist with broken straps. Derek and Casey broke the kiss to the sound of gasping, hooting and hollering.

"Derek, quickly." She said frantic.

Derek locked his arms around her under her elbows, covering what needed to be covered and swung her around so he could see the villain.

"Kendra." He spoke coldly.

"Hey, Der. You should really keep a hold of your girlfriend's top." She said smiling. Casey at this point was trying her hardest not to sob.

"Oi, that's it!" Came a familiar yell. Everyone turned around to meet the very angry face of a pissed of Tracy. She marched her he way up to Kendra.

"Who the hell are you?" Kendra said bored. "The tooth fairy?" She joked at Tracy's dress.

"You wish." Tracy said before bitch slapping Kendra so hard, she stumbled over and had to regain her balance.

"Bad move, geek." She said swinging at Tracy with a punch, it missed her. So Tracy kick her ankle causing her to fall on the ground.

"Where the hell is the principal." Shouted one of the girls.

"Getting the Dasey fans some help." Tracy said strutting over to Kendra.

"You Bitch." Kendra said clawing at her dress.

"Pulease." Tracy said annoyed and walking away, but towards Derek and Casey.

"Book, forty-two." She whispered again.

"What the hell?" Casey choked between her tears.

"Let's get out of here." Derek said holding Casey tight, She swing her legs around his waist, making it easier for them to get away.

When they made it to the car Derek entered the back seat and laid down so Casey was onto of him. He smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"Okay, put your top on." Derek said smiling and closing his eyes.

"Alright." Casey said holding her halter up and climbing into the driver seat and Derek getting into the passenger seat.

"How the hell can a book be forty-two?" She repeated.

"I don't know, but I have to write a song, before the party tonight." Derek said scared.

"I am so not going to that party." Casey said shocked.

"Please Casey, I mean I saved you, Kendra was humiliated." Derek said persuading her.

"No, it's the fact that I'd have to be on the stage with you." She blushed.

"I have an idea." He smiled as he put the car in reverse for her.

Casey smiled to herself at Derek's eagerness. Hopefully that night wouldn't be his downfall, but somehow she knew something was going happen and she wasn't quite sure if it was good yet.

**Ta-da. I know, I kinda ranted about me and Tina, but it was Sooooooo worth it. SO enjoy it and COMMENT and if I get to about 95 reviews I'll post the new chapter as soon as I get back from school tomorrow. Kay. Love you all. Thankies!!!**


	7. Cover Me Up

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own life with Derek, or Michael Seater….why again must I painfully remind myself of this at the beginning of every chapter? At least if I did get sued, I'd meet Michael Seater! Oh, and I also don't own 'Big Machine'. 

Damned Goo Goo's.

**Author's Note:** Yay, I made it too 100 reviews before chapter eight, I am so happy, I am mentally dancing. Yeah, this chapter has been very hard for me to write, because originally it was going to be centered around book forty-two, but I REALLY think I have underdeveloped the whole Dasey concept, they seem to be…I don't know, too OOC in some of this chapter, but then again how can we tell they won't ever do this? Anywho, Thankies for ALL the review, keep them coming and enjoy.

**Attention: This chapter is a bit more risqué than the other chapters, this is one of the reasons I rated it T, not M, just T….so thought you should know.**

**Chapter 7: Cover me up.**

The entire way home they both sat in complete silence, Casey's mind was still buzzing with questions to that devious smirk that seemed permanently implanted on his face as she pulled into the drive way. Casey blushed as she tried to climb over Derek to get out that way, rather than he get out over her, and trying to keep her top from slipping. Casey's foot accidentally honked the horn. Derek's eyes tried to look away from her goddess like cleavage, but his hormones got the better of him and as Casey struggled to climb over him Derek's eyes never left the spot hoping that it would slip, god what a sinner.

Suddenly there was a knock at the Window, Casey let out a small giggle assuming it was Emily wondering why she left, so Casey pushed on the down button as the window quickly ran down to see the face, not of Emily, but of Casey's shocked mother, Nora. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but the certain position seemed to be incriminating. Casey was at the moment straddling a very horned up Derek; it would not take a doctor to see that. Her arms where on either side of his head so that her chest met with Derek's face, not to even mention the fact, it looks like it was untied not Broken. Also, much to Casey's dismay the fabric had been sliding down for the past few seconds and she had not been able to pull it up from her position and the knock at the Window.

"Casey." Nora squeaked.

"Mom." Casey said smiling, like this is what they did everyday.

"Derek?" Nora said her eyes getting wider if possible.

Then it happened with a swift rolling sound, the tight nylon fabric had gone over the great bust of Casey's chest and now resided safely tucked underneath them. Derek, who had gotten a great view of them for about a half of a second pushed his hands up to cover them, and involuntarily giving them a squeeze, and it wasn't subtle, this caused Casey to try very badly to suppress a moan, they both looked to Nora as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her body fell swiftly to the ground with a fairly large thump.

"Mom!" Casey cried peering out threw the window, and then back at Derek scared.

Derek gulped as he opened his mouth. "Did she just pass out?"

Casey, mouth open, nodded as her eyes fell down to wear his hand resigned. Derek blushed to the point of which he could blend it with a rocket Christmas show.

"Uhm, I just needed to cover them up, they were out there and…" Derek struggled to make since of the words. Casey's eyes seemed to widen, she wanted no more than to die right there of embarrassment. Her eyes began to swell up with tears. "No, No, No." Derek hushed. "Don't cry, Please don't cry." It was too late, her face began to shrink and her face became wet and Derek squirmed with 'excitement', _**ironic….he was fully aware**_.

"Casey, do not cry." Derek said hushing, and then she started to blubber in a language only girls can understand, creepy.

"Ijustwhahjkshdkgtedbutdhaslgkdhlthenskdlmyboobs." She started blabbing.

"You have nice boobs." He said smiling at the last thing she said.

"OfcourseihavedjhskgniveboobsthatswhyamfdhgwhenmymomankshfdsowantmkshfklDIE!" She said sobbing into his shoulder.

'Kill me now'. He mouthed tilting his head up to the heavens.

"Cool." Said a voice from the window, it seemed like a ten year old boy with a camera, he clicked it and continued his way down the sidewalk.

"What the hell!" Derek cried, pushing Casey up and off his should, which was awkward considering where his hands were.

"Casey, you need to be a big girl okay?" He said talking in his stern voice, as if he was talking to Marti.

He released his hands, trying his hardest not to look at what he had just let go over, grabbed the fabric and pulled it up over them, keeping them hidden. He gave them a soft pat and his eyes looked up to the sniffling Casey.

"Okay, Plan. We are going to pick up your mom and put her in her bed. If she asks, it was all a dream, it never happened. We will get rid of the shirt and that's that." He said still sternly talking to her. She nodded and wiped her eyes. Phew, girls can cry a lot in one day. Casey climbed out the window and was waiting for Derek to do the same.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Yes." Derek said before looking down. "Give me a second, go check on her."

Casey nodded and walked over to her mom and checked out to see if she was okay. While Derek thought of something not sexually appealing, before wrapping his leather jacket around his waist and positioned it right, thank god he had worn semi-tight jeans today. He climbed out the window and they both struggled to get Nora downstairs and on her bed.

"Finally." Casey said walking up the stairs.

"Now let's Change you." Derek said pulling her into her room.

"You think my mom will be alright?" Casey asked pulling out a black lace bra and a red tank top.

"She landed on the grass, she'll be fine." Derek reassured her as he closed his eyes.

"Done." She said rolling her eyes as his dorkyness.

"Casey, do you happen to know how to play the guitar?" Derek offered as they both walked into his room.

"Uhm a can play a couple cords on the electric guitar, Sam taught me." Casey blushed as she walked over to a red electric guitar and picked it up.

"Are you serious?" Derek smiled excited. "That's great. Do you think you could read this?" Derek said handing her some sheet music.

"Yeah, it's just the same cords, over and over again. At different times, right?" Casey said smiling.

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"You need to play that tonight at the party."

"Derek, I'm not going to the party, I was publicly humiliated in front of the entire school."

"Not as badly as Kendra."

"True and we might see Tracy there." Casey said thinking.

"And I have to play….I just need lyrics." Derek sighed.

"You're going to sing." Casey said confused.

"I've been taking voice lessons from Stacy." Derek said proudly.

"I don't think that her massaging your throat with her tongue counts as lessons." Casey snapped bitterly.

"Actually we did that after; she really gave me a lesson." Derek joked smiling.

"I guess, I could give you some of the lyrics I have written." Casey said shrugging.

"Great, lets go look." Derek said pulling her into her own room.

Casey pulled out what seemed like ten multicolored spiral note books. "Poetic much?" Derek said in awe.

"Be quiet and look threw some, pull out any that you like." Casey said opening a pink notebook.

Seven minutes into the search there were able five lyrics so far, each kinda lacking the essential hook. Derek's eyes gleamed at the black spiral notebook; it seemed to call out to him. He opened it and found a very warn down page, entitled. 'Big Machine'. He flipped threw the entire book, not one other song or doodle, just that one song. Derek read it twenty times, it was perfect, so much passion, so much love, so much hate. He pondered who it could have been written about.

'Ecstasy is all you need, living in the big machine now. Oh, you're so vain' Derek instantly knew it was about him, but why would she put it all alone in this one book.

"I found it Casey." He said folding it over and handing it to her, her face immediately sank.

"You can't use this song." She said shaking her head.

"Yes, I have too, it's perfect."

"I like the one about the ponies better." Casey lied.

"Casey please?" He said looking into her eyes. She sighed and seemed to think about it.

"Fine, but I don't want any connection to this song. Tell Sam and Ralph you wrote it, okay?" Casey said biting her lip.

"Deal, lets go try it out." He said grabbing the book and pulling her into his room.

"Casey?! Derek?!" They heard a very awake Nora yell. It had been over two hours; they had totally forgotten about her, rehearsing the song with the lyrics in Derek's room. Casey and Derek fumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Nora, your up." Derek said sweetly.

"The car…you and Casey…boob." Nora stuttered pointing to them.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Casey said looking really confused.

"You two in the car…naked!" She cried.

"Nora, are you okay?" Derek said leaning in. "We got home an hour ago, you've been asleep, were you dreaming?"

"Dreaming." Nora murmured. "Yes, I was Dreaming." She said before rubbing her head and turning around.

"We are leaving to go to The Friday Night Party in half an hour Derek called after her."

"Sure." She said before slamming her bedroom door.

"That was….weird." Casey said before turning on her heels heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked as she stepped into her room. "I'm getting ready."

"It takes you half and hour to get ready?" Derek said annoyed.

"Yes. You better put on something nice too."

"Fine."

"Good, now should I wear this?" Casey said holding up a black empire clutched short, tight dress, which would be sure to show off her assets. "Or this one." She said holding a micro mini blue jean skirt with a thick black belt and a dark red wife beater.

"The second one. You'll look total rocker chick." Derek said blurting out.

"Oh, I see." She said raising an eyebrow. She pealed off the tank to reveal her bra and replaced it with the wife beater, then pulled of her jeans and wiggled her way into the skirt and placed the belt are her waist.

"Whoa." Derek said shocked staring at her body. Casey rolled her eyes as she walked to her make up counter and put on a golden eye shadow with heavy black eyeliner.

"You are NOT using my eyeliner again." Casey said seeing the expression on Derek's reflection in the mirror.

Casey straightened her hair and placed some fake colored streaks in her hair and accessorized with Cherry red lipstick&Gloss, big chunky arm candy and all different type of rings. "I'm ready." She said zipping up her knew length leather high-heeled boots. "Now, it' your turn."

Casey picked out a pair of darker jeans and a combo of a gray quarter length undershirt and a dark green short sleeved shirt. "Here." She said handing it to him, then she stepped back and looked at him waiting.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Change, You saw me plenty naked….I deserve to have the same." She said giving a very happy smirk.

"Fine." He said not caring and ripping his old jeans off and replacing his new ones quickly. Then he took of his polo to reveal a very hot body, Casey couldn't help but gape at his four pack, she didn't assume a six pack you could get from hockey. He smiled sheepishly at her expression; Casey nodded her head and rushed over to him.

"I'm about to blurt something out, quick." She said eyeing him wanting to touch him.

"I can see." He joked, before taking her head and bringing it to his for yet another, passionate kiss, his tongue grazed over her bottom lip begging for entry, she complied and he slowly backed her up and laid her down onto the bed, not breaking for air. They were getting to deep into the kiss, they both knew that, so they reluctantly stop, Derek standing back up with a pained expression on his face.

"Right then." Casey said standing up. Derek shook his head and finished getting dressed and grabbed his guitar in its Case.

"We're leaving." Derek said rushing down the stairs, to see Marti, Lizzie and Edwin on the couch.

"Bye." They said in unison watching a show.

It only took them minutes before they were at the party, everyone seemed to be there. Derek and Casey's arrival had seemed to up everyone else's energy level. Causing the entire party to pulse to the music. Derek and Casey made their way over to the huge stage like platform that had the banner 'D-Rock' Written all over it.

"Dude, you're finally here." Sam said smiling. "The crowd is getting rowdy."

"Yeah, set Casey up with the electric guitar." Derek ordered.

"Why?" Sam asked eyeing Casey's apparel.

"Because I'm singing." Derek said growling.

Derek began setting up the microphone setting, the appropriated switches on and plugging in some Crafty Cables.

The nods from Sam, Ralph and Casey told him they were ready. Derek gulped before switching the Mic on causing the entire party to fall into silence.

"Hey Thompson High!" Derek yelled. "Are you ready to rock with 'D-ROCK'!??!" He boomed over the area, everyone yelled and whooped in reply. Derek licked his lips as he looked back at Casey who was going over the key changes in her head, she looked up and smiled, that was all he needed. When Ralph and Sam began to play, the entire room seemed to dim, and Derek felt like it was just him and Casey. People Gaped when Casey came in with a strong sexy riff, Derek's words were approaching, he opened his mouth, singing the words Casey has written to him:

**Ecstasy is all you need,  
Living in the big machine, now.  
Oh you're so vain.  
Now your world is way too fast.  
Nothing's real and nothing lasts,  
And I'm aware.  
I'm in love but you don't care.**

Turn your anger into lust,  
I'm still here but you don't trust at all,  
And I'll be waiting.

Derek glanced back at Casey who seemed to be enveloped in her guitar riff.

**Love and sex and loneliness,  
Take what's yours and leave the rest so I'll survive.  
God it's good to be alive.**

And I'm torn in pieces,  
I'm blind and waiting for,  
My heart is reeling,  
I'm blind and waiting for you.

Still in love with all your sins,  
Where you stop and I'll begin,  
And I'll,  
I'll be waiting.  
Living like a house on fire,  
What you fear is your desire.  
**It's hard to deal;  
I still love the way you feel.**

Now this angry little girl,  
Drowning in this petty world,  
And I'm,  
Who you run to.  
Swallow all your bitter pills,  
That's what makes you beautiful.  
You're all or not,  
I don't need what you ain't got.  
  
As he finished the noise was unbearable, there was so much screaming and yelling and craziness that Derek couldn't help but start laughing, they really like all of this. Casey Dropped the guitar and ran over to Derek to give him a hug, but suddenly there was a burning in her wrists same to Derek, they both looked at their cuffs. The cuffs broke off and fell to the floor and turned to dust, Derek looked up to Casey and smiled, Casey shook her head and ran over to him and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think that was good." Casey said with a shrug.

"Who cares?" He said as he pulled her hand to go get a beer, something told him that Drunken Casey was going to be a lot more fun than this one.

**Ta-da. Whatcha think? I really liked this chapter; I totally imagined it in my head perfectly. Anywho. Let me see the review? I love what you all say. I can not wait to see what happens when Casey gets drunk. And BTW they are no longer handcuffed, you'll find out later on in the next chapter which is entitled: ****Lies, Confessions, and Jumping his Bones. ****Ohhh that one will totally be rated T. Lol. Review. My new goal is 150 by chapter ten.**


	8. Soul Meets Body

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own life with Derek or Michael Seater.

**Author's Note:** 'ello. Bonjour. Phew weird chapter down here, there is some 'HOT DASEY ACTION'as Ashley would call it. Hehehe. 'cept not as much….yet again T rated. Lol. So I changed the title of this chapter a bit, because I changed it a bit, it's more…explicit that I imaged. Not in a horrible way, just….different. Also Thankies very mucho to you all for your wonderful reviews they were so good and made me write faster. I was originally gong to title it whats going to be happening in this chapter, but I had some last minute inspiration so I changed it sorry. Hope you enjoy the latest installment of 'EOT'. Review.

**Chapter 8: Soul Meets Body**

"Hey, I didn't know you played guitar." Squealed a familiar voice as Derek and Casey approached the table full of drinks. Casey blushed as she tried to balance on the back of her heels as she replied.

"I guess I just have a really good teacher."

"I wonder who that is…" She drawled hiding her annoyance poorly and finishing off her punch, smiled as she picked up a beer and left to go find Sheldon.

"What would you like?" Derek said moving closer to the table.

"One of everything." Casey said pick a random bottle up with a smile. She twisted off the cap and chugged it down within seconds.

"Whoa." Derek said as Casey wiped her mouth and grabbed another bottle and with one swift movement brought her hand down swiftly striking the table, popping the cap off against the cornor….like she'd done it before.

"Slow down there." Derek said pushing the bottle down from her mouth.

"No." She replied shaking her head as if he had asked her if she had eight legs. Derek scoffed at her rebellion as a joke. He turned away for a quick moment and decided that Drunk Casey isn't more fun and that she was going to get sick from all the beer. So Derek took Casey's old empty beer bottle and filled it with vodka adding a splash of coke for coloring. He didn't want her throwing up all night, at least hard liquor was a bit more subtle….she'd be out in an hour.

"Here, try this." Derek said taking away the newly empty bottle and handing her the new one. Derek grabbed the unopened bottle of Tequila. People had realized by then that they shouldn't mess with tequila, which is his drink and _his _drink only. Derek smirked as he took his first swig, the liquid burning his throat on the way down, his attention focused back onto Casey who was just finishing up the bottle.

"I guess that wasn't your _first_ drink?" Derek said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm all tapped out of _firsts_, and don't switch beer with vodka, I prefer Tequila…so gimme." She pronounced getting heavily hammered. She grabbed the bottle and took a nice long sip before whipping her mouth and handing the bottle back to Derek while licking her lips as if to taunt him.

"Let's Dance." Casey said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him on to the dance floor which was already a giant mass of grinding, but with Casey and Derek into the mix people began to stare. Casey began to slowly grind up to Derek. He was into it at first, from the buzz, which only lasted thirty-minutes. Soon he realized that people were beginning to whisper and point.

Casey suddenly stopped dancing after what seemed like an hour and she whipped around to look Derek drunkenly in the eyes and slur, "I need another drink. Stay here." She proclaimed holding a finger up to his face and giving him an innocent look. Derek smiled as he finished off his bottle rolling it on the ground over near a couple heavily making out, oh how he wished he was making out with someone.

"Hey there big boy." Say a slow sexy voice.

"Hellooo." Derek said turning around to meet the glimmering eyes of a bubbly brunette.

"Evet." She said answering the question in his head. She was too aware of her beauty; she was wearing a short black dress. It was tight around the waist down the knees and loose up near the bust, making her look innocent with a secret to hide.

"Derek." Derek cooed, taking her by the waist and bringing her closer to him. "Hmmm, Casey." Derek said against her hair as they began to rock back and forward to the slow beat.

"It's Evet." She purred.

"What?"

"You called me Casey." She said pursing her lips and raising an eyebrow showing off a silver eyebrow stud.

"You look familiar, have we met?"

"No…" She said shifting her eyes. "Here." She thrusted a giant bottle of run into his hands and she looked at him eagerly signally him to drink it, he did.

Casey was begging to feel woozy. He legs were numb; in fact, they didn't even feel like they were connected to her body, they were just pencils….pencils…rum. Casey's eyes widened, she had no idea why she was drinking so much. She spun around to see Derek basically humping….okay not humping but sexy dancing with some brunette whore. This made her angry.

"Hey Baby…want a drink?" Said a perfectly stoned beach boy. He had deep crystal blue eyes that you couldn't quite look at but always wanted to catch the attention of. His hair was blond, not too long, and not too short and had a bit of a curl to the ends. She could tell he was a surfer, from the beach necklace he wore and his appearance: Faded blue jeans and a band t-shirt, he was incredible good looking and sweet….but he reeked of pot and vodka….perfect.

"Sure." She said grabbing him by his shirt and bringing his mouth to hers. They continued to basically eat each others mouths slowly backing up and ending up toppling over onto the couch.

"Let's getting a little friendlier." He said creeping a hand up her shirt.

"Stop it." Casey giggled, no able to push his hand away.

"Come on baby." He purred.

"No." She continued to laugh as his and slide up her thigh.

"Ready or not here I come." He said letting the rest of his hand slide up her skirt.

"No, stop." Casey said breaking her giggle and beginning to whine.

Derek heard the distant giggle of Casey saying no. He knew she was being touched in places that only he should touch…..no one should touch. **No one should touch**. Derek shook his head as he flung Evet of him and made his way over to the couple on the couch, Derek grabbed the guy by his shoulders and flung him up against a support beam. A record scratched and everyone turned to watch them as Casey continued to giggle drunkenly.

"Dude, what's your damage?!" The guy said angrily, pushing Derek's hands of his shoulders, but Derek just rammed him back into the beam angrily.

"You were taking advantage of her, she said no!" He growled angrily.

"We were just having some fun, dude." He said annoyed.

"Stay away from her." Derek said pushing off him.

"I mean I always knew she was easy…didn't know she had." His sentence was cut off by Derek's fist in his face. The guy crashed to the floor as Derek shook his hand like it was on fire.

"Come on Casey." Derek said leaning over and caring her fireman style to the jeep.

"You saved me."

"Yes Casey. I saved you." Derek said rolling his eyes as he pulled out of the driveway and began down the street.

"I should reward you." She said leaning over near him.

"Not throwing up in the car is a great reward." Derek muttered sarcastically.

"I was thinking something a little more sexual." She said as he hand landed in Derek's lap, causing Derek to swerve off the road and into a bush.

"Casey, are you okay?" Derek said looking over to her.

"I'm great!" Casey said smiling.

"Lets get you home." Derek said putting the car in reverse. Their trip home was silent, except for the occasional giggle from Casey.

"Shhhhh." Derek said grabbing her by the wrist and telling her to be quiet. It was way past their curfew.

Casey nodded as they made their way up the stairs, but instead of going into her room she ran into Derek's.

"Casey, this isn't your room." Derek sighed shutting the door.

"I am _fully_ aware." She purred locking the door.

"Casey." Derek said warningly.

"Come on Derek." She said making the 'k' sound more noticeable.

"Casey." Derek said backing up and falling onto his bed. Casey took a couple steps to him.

"I want to sleep here tonight." She said taking his lips. Derek's hands met round Casey's head pulling her in a sweet long kiss before breaking. Casey's hands had slipped under Derek's shirt and she had managed to pull him out of his shirt.

"Whoa." He said standing up and backing away near his cornor.

Casey peeled off her shirt and began to unbuckle her belt till her skirt slid off.

"WHOA!" Derek said, not so much at the action but at the fact of her being able to do that.

"Shh." She said pressing herself up against him.

"No." Derek said pushing her off him. "Casey you are way to drunk."

"I am just drunk enough." She said smiling and stretching out on his bed. "Oh god, I want you right….now." Casey yawned.

"No you don't Casey…" Derek said in a pity voice.

"But…" Casey yawned again.

"Casey….Just go to sleep." He said sitting down on the edge of his bed. He had no idea how a girl could go from unhealthily horney to completely crashed in like one minute.

"Night Casey." Derek said getting her under the covers, she snuggled in.

"Derek…" She said dreamily not opening her eyes.

"Yes." He said holding his breath.

"I am really glad you are not my real brother….or this would suck." Casey said her final words before finding a deep slumber and going to dread tomorrow.

"Me too." Derek smiled before unbuckling his pants and sliding into bed next to her. Thinking…._what if I hadn't said no?_

**Agh. I know this chapter sucked. I am really sorry. I mean idk I have been really busy with school and my old favorite TV show Naturally Sadie I just found out was cancelled and I haven't seen season 3….so ugh…Please just bare with me…this was like a filler chapter…I also know I changed the title but I also changed the story to help with the next chapter: ****Book Forty-Two.**** And that will not change because I have it mapped out. Wish me luck and review. No flames.**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hello fellow readers. I am very pained and upset to tell you that **MY story had been copied **and basically rapped and made into a High School Musical Story. All this person did was replacing Casey and Derek with Troy and Gabriella. Plus she didn't even get all the Casey's out of it. I spent like 2 hours crying, seriously who would STEAL my work this is like my first big story. So here is **the name of the girl who stole my work:** eeyanamoco

She stole it _**WORD FOR WORD**_! Same chapter names and EVERYTHING! So I **am not going to update till this girl is banned**, I am truly sorry, but I am extremely sad and hurt by this. So please if you would like to help support me, send an email to: feel blessed by those who helped me find the strength not to just erase this story and let her win. I am glad that I am going to fight back and hopefully make this story better….She was wrong in doing this and taking credit for the hours I have put into this. I am once again sorry, but as soon as this issue is resolved I will post 'Book Forty-Two' which is already written and waiting to be posted. I promise you won't be disappointed.

I only have one account, this one. It's me Infidi, or you can call me Anna, AK, or Amanda. My youtube username is: sdabhhfan4life and my Live Journal Account is: iinfidi & on Ashley Leggat's myspace chat I am: Infidi.

**ANYONE ELSE IS A LIER AND NOT ME.**

I hope you will all support me through this difficult time. Thank you.

♥Anna-Katherine

[[[[[Infidi


	10. Book Forty Two

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own life with Derek, but I do own my story, it's plot and all it's quirkyness.

**Author's Note: **Oh Boy….it's a longing. First off I would like to thank, no applaud, all of my faithful friends and reviews who have helped me through this rough patch. Your support and kind words have truly given me strength. As many of you don't know one of my best friends Sara died 13 months ago September 2 2006. She, like me was an uber fan fiction nerd and LWD fan. She was truly a sister, I always seem to dedicate my stories to her, because that's how we would image things together with Dasey. When someone stole her words from me, I felt like she had stolen my memories and for that something's are just unforgivable. I am sorry that some of you believed I threw a 'Hissy Fit' as I do recall one of you saying. I just felt that I should not update until she had been banned or something, in risk of her stealing another chapter. Now that has been delt with, I would like you all to enjoy, the long awaited and EXTREMLY explicit chapter that I entitled:

**Chapter 10: Book Forty-Two**

Casey woke to the feeling of being half naked, having a major hangover and someone's body way wrapped around hers. The feeling wasn't bad, in fact it was the best feeling she'd had in a very long time. Her mind wasn't working very well, clearly, because instead of smacking the body off her or freaking out she snuggled into the body and let the warmth of it send a tingling sensation thought it. Casey knew that she was in Derek's room and that Derek was next to her, but she prayed to god that he wasn't half naked, thus supporting her theory that they had sex last night, which in case Casey might have to die of embarrassment. Casey had keeping the whereabouts of her virginity hidden; to the untrained eye she seems, too sweet, too innocent to have ever done such a dirty thing. She had, freshman year at a party. She didn't even remember the boy's name, but the way he connected with her made her know that love was worth while. She also hopped she hadn't let her brother fuck her when she was hammered, let alone she assumed he was too in which case it would be no ones fault….except hers. Her memory last night was bits and pieces. She remembered, drinking a lot, dancing sexy like, making out with a surfer, Derek beating said surfer and then trying to seduce Derek when they got home. Casey McDonald plus liquor equals not a good thing.

After another half hour of Casey trying extremely hard to remember last night, she gave up and decided to wake to body next to her. She at first tried to loosen his hold on her, but he just gripped tighter. Then she decided to quietly tell him to wake up, so she rolled over now facing Derek's face and quietly cooed in his ear.

"Derek, you need to wake up."

"Mmm…Casey…" Derek mumbled.

Casey's eyes shot open sending a very woozy feeling to her head. Was he dreaming about her? Casey frowned and rolled over again facing away from him, she closed her eyes as she said in a normal voice.

"Derek?"

"What?" He mumbled tiredly, still half dreaming.

"You're spooning me." Casey said her voice quieting at the end.

"Oh, god. Sorry." Derek said yawning and pulling his arms away from Casey, who suddenly felt cold and very aware of her nakedness. Casey's eyes glanced onto Derek's body, he was only wearing boxers……oh god, she had slept with her step-brother.

"Oh my god." Casey whined taking her hands and placing them over her eyes hoping this was a bad dream.

"Good morning to you too." Derek joked sitting up a little, forgetting Casey was basically naked.

"Derek, how can you joke at a time like this?!" She said hitting him on the arm.

"Come on Casey, it's not like we did anything." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"We had sex!"

"We did? Oh I don't remember, must have not been that good." Derek joked again, Casey glared at him. "We did not have sex Casey, but not from your lack of trying. We kiss, yes but that's as far as it went I told you no."

"Are you positive?" Casey said hope filling her heart.

"Yeah. I think I would remember that, I mean I only think about doing that to you 65 percent of the time I look at you." Derek frowned as he pulled the blankets up over his head.

"Whoa." He said coming back up.

"You like, naked under there." Derek said like a five year old in a candy shop.

"Yup." Casey said awkwardly.

"So then…." Derek began.

"I'm not a virgin." Casey said.

Derek's eyes widened and the shocked expression on his face quickly faded to a frown. "Rea—".

Derek's sentence was cut off by Casey's lips on his. Her mouth hungrily kissed his, managing to pry open his mouth causing his tongue to entangle with hers exploring their mouths. His hands grabbed her head bringing her closer, if possible.

"We need to stop blurting out the truth." Casey breathed between kisses.

"Yeah. Truth." He replied. Casey moaned as Derek's hands trailed down to her body, helping her straddle him so that they could get better access for kissing. Derek's hands yet again trailed up meeting her bra as he toyed with the clasping, not knowing if it was okay, sensing that it wasn't his hands trailed around front giving them a squeeze causing Casey's back to arch and Derek to give an involuntary thrust. Casey stopped kissing. That thrust felt too familiar. Casey's hands moved to Derek's shoulders pushing herself off him.

"Where did you have sex with that girl for the first time?" Casey said out of breath.

"At that party? Uhm, this old room above a book store." Derek said confused.

"On forty second street?" Casey said looking at him shocked.

"Yeah? How…" Derek's words trailed off as they eyes locked and they met a mutual understanding. Casey's nails dug into Derek's shoulder painfully, making him bite his lip , shutting his eyes a little in agony. While Casey closed her eyes and rolled back her head in frustration. Suddenly Derek's door busted open and in shoveled a reddish brown haired woman. "Derek, did you forget… OH MY GOD!"

In this one position, that exact moment Derek's Mother, Abby, who was walking in to wake her son to tell him to get dressed for breakfast. She walked in at the moment where it seemed to be Derek and Casey having sex and unfortunately it looked pretty convincing. Him pushing his pelvic area up and biting back aa Casey is straddling him, blanket covering what needs to be covered, her back arched and head threw back in pleasure from Abby's position.

"Mom!" Derek said eyes popping out.

Casey screamed as she rolled off Derek with difficulty, toppling off the bed, bringing one of the blankets with her.

"Oh, god." Abby screamed again closing her eyes and covering them.

"Mom! Get out!" Derek yelled looking around freaked out.

Derek's mom quickly sprinted to out the door shutting it behind her, but that didn't stop Derek from hearing the yells of his mother for Nora and George.

"Casey." Derek said looking around for her. She popped up and struggled to pull a shit over her head.

"Uhm Derek…." Casey said looking at him scared to death.

"Fuck." Derek grumbled that Casey had been able, yet again to get him 'up'. He grabbed a pair of jeans and struggled to get them on at the same time the door flew open to reveal Abby, Nora, and George with all shocked faces.

Casey, who still didn't have any pants on ran out Derek's door into her room, slamming and locking it behind her. Leaving Derek to face three angry parents that certainly got him out of the 'mood'. He groaned as he fell back onto his bed.

"Derek." Nora said after several seconds. "Did you and Casey……" Nora was struggling to find the right words.

"We didn't have sex." Derek said sitting up.

"That's not what I saw." Abby snapped.

"Listen, last night Casey got super drunk at the party we went to and she wouldn't sleep in her room." Derek continued.

"And you clothes happened to fall off?" George said angry.

"And you happened to fall into her and out of her and into her and out of her and…" Abby trailed off fuming.

"No, No, NO!" Derek yelled standing up. "She was trying to seduce me and I told her no."

Abby, George and Nora stood there like they had been hit by a car. It is pretty far fetched, Casey seducing someone, even the two words in the same line….

"You expect us to believe that?" Nora spit.

"Yes." Casey remarked coming into the room fully clothed. "It's the truth."

"But you two still had sex, I saw you." Abby said pointing at them.

"No, what you saw was me and Derek post making out and us realizing that we both lost our virginities to each other freshman year not knowing it of course and it before we were step siblings." Casey said covering her mouth and her eyes closing.

"Casey." Derek sighed.

"I think I'm…" Abby trailed off as she fell to the floor.

"Abby!" George yelled.

"MOM!" Derek said reaching forward.

"You're not a Virgin?" Nora said numbly.

"No." Casey said about to cry.

"Well then." Nora said before joining Abby on the floor.

"Mom…" Casey sighed. George looked at the women on the floor, then to Derek and Casey. He opened his mouth about to yell, but Derek took Casey's hand, grabbed a shirt and sprinted out of his room; pulling Casey down the stairs and out the door after him.

Derek put the car in reverse and pulled out into the main road. Casey sighed as she fixed her hair in the mirror; they sat in silence.

"Where are we going?" Casey asked after a minute or two.

"Book Forty-Two." Derek replied.

"Huh?"

"The old book store or forty-second street, Tracy told us when we found Book forty-two." Derek said piecing things together. "I have a feeling she knows more about us and this that she is letting on."

"You're shirtless." Casey sighed as she found the crumpled up gray polo on the floor.

"I'll change when we get there." He said as he turned onto the highway.

"I don't want to go home, how on earth are we going to explain ourselves when we can't lie, and the endorphins don't seem to be working because every time I kiss you I feel like they aren't going to stay." Casey whined.

"I think we should see what Book Forty-two has in store for us before we start thinking about that." Derek tried a smile as he changed lanes heading toward their destination.

**Phew, I re wrote it this afternoon, this is better that I imaged. I saw 'Adios Derek' on and I was like….must re write adding Abby in. So I did. Hoped you all enjoyed this little chapter. Please review and maybe I'll update tomorrow? My new goal is 200 review before chapter 12. Reviews and no flames please.**


	11. Ministry of Silly Walkers

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life with Derek, but I own this story.

**Author's Note:** Bonjour. I have been in a slight writers block mode for three days; because I wasn't sure where I was going to take this story…I had already mapped out two routes which I could take. One would be, like this story, a little different. The other would be an adaptation of one of those stories you've read a thousand times. After hours of deciding and writing and re-writing this chapter, I decided to do both, so you will certainly have to keep up with me. I will have to admit, this is going to be one of the most pivotal chapters in the entire story. So enjoy and review.

**Chapter 11: Ministry of Silly Walkers**

_What a little bastard._ Casey thought as she sat in the car freezing her ass of. No, not freezing her ass off, it was seriously becoming frost bite. Her entire butt would be detached from the rest of her body in a matter of minutes if she didn't get into some heat soon. They had pulled into the parking space in front of the book store, which apparently had been closed down for a year or two. It looked like it had been broken into and boarded up. Derek had slipped on his shirt and shut off the car, putting the keys in his pocket. Derek had told Casey he would go in first to see if it'd be okay for her to follow, then he'd be out. It has been twenty minutes and still no sign of Derek or anyone. The sun wasn't out; instead it was blocked by huge heavy snow clouds. Casey cursed silently at why Derek was taking so long; it was February in Canada for god sakes…Casey's eyes glanced around the car looking for something to keep her warm. Her eyes soon found Derek's leather jacket crumpled up on the floor. Casey grabbed the jacket and placed it around her, it was fairly large on her, but she didn't care. She zipped it up and stuck her hands in the pockets. Her hand was poked by something shape and mentally.

"What the—" Casey said out loud as she pulled the object from his pocket.

It was Casey's butterfly clip; she had lost it two weeks ago and hadn't been able to find it, why did Derek have it? Did he steal it from her?

A knock from the window startled her. It was Derek, pink faced and out of breath. Casey quickly shoved the barrette into the pocket as she unlocked the door and Derek scooted in, shivering.

"You're wearing my jacket." He said smiling.

"Well, I was freezing."

"Apparently." He joked as he rubbed his arms.

"So…" Casey said eagerly.

"Oh, yes. Come look." Derek said getting out of the car.

Casey smiled as she followed him to the wood covered door and she entered the small building. It wasn't any warmer in the building as it was in the car. Dust seemed to be the only think inhabiting the bookstore, aside from some empty book selves and some discarded books. Her eyes followed along the walls; she breathed deeply smelling only the smell of old whiskey and Derek's aftershave. Casey's shoe caught a hold of a nail sticking up, causing her to stumble forward, and frantically closing her eyes in fear of the crash to the ground. When she didn't feel any pain, she slowly opened her eyes to see her nose touching the floor and a pair of hands firmly wrapped around her waist. They gave a tug and pulled her body back till she was stand, then Casey's body felt instantly at home and Derek wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close.

"You need to be more careful." He said in no more than a whisper. Casey turned around so her eyes were looking into Derek's dark deep brown eyes. Casey smiled dazedly as she felt her knees give out. Derek tensed as he supported her from falling down.

"Whoa." Derek said again, this time picking her up and placing her on the check out counter.

Casey felt everything get black and fuzzy and she felt herself lye down with the sounds of Derek muttering her name, she felt a wave of deja vu….like this had happened to her before.

_Casey McDonald was a typical fifteen year old girl, happy that her year as a grade 9 was coming to an end, but sad that her recently divorced mother was re-marring a man, she had only met once. Casey was extremely beautiful, but not that aware of it because she was too focus into work and grades to care. Casey had been invited to this party for the entire up and coming grade 10's at the new school she would be attending in 3 months. Usually, she doesn't do to well in new situations, but there had been a fairly large amount of liquor at this party and deicide that she needed to rebel a little and have some fun._

_Derek Venturi was a more than typical fifteen year old guy. He was extremely happy with his popularity, dateing status, and all around reputation. He was looking forward to another year of being Hockey Capitan and an all around school god. One thing that stood in his way of complete happiness was the fact that his dad was going to be marring some girl that he hadn't even met. Rather than deal with his feelings Derek took the opportunity at the schools end of the year party to drink away his pain. Derek was only three hours into the party and had managed to make out with four girls already; he was on his fifth when he felt his shoulder being tapped._

"_Dude. You are so hammered." His best friend Sam said to him as he sat down. Derek nodded and shooed away the girl._

"_My god, my dad is such a loser." Derek whined as he took another sip of his beer._

"_Why? Is he still dateing that one girl?" Sam asked._

"_Whoa, who is she?" Derek said shocked, avoiding Sam's question._

"_Oh, her? I heard she was a senior." Same said pointing to a brunette sitting on the check out counter. Derek's vision was already impaired, but he could tell she was beautiful. _

_Derek heard the drunken giggle of the girl, which was a silent cue for Derek to swoop down on the pray. Derek stood up with much difficulty and made his way over to the giggling vixen whose eyes seemed to lock on his._

"_Why, Hellooo there." Casey drunkenly laughed at the tall brown haired boy who had made his way to her._

"_Hey, I'm Rick." He said smoothly._

"_Rick?" Casey said tilting her head._

"_No, Rick." He said again._

"_Oh, okay… I'm Casey." Casey slurred._

"_Oh, I love the name Lacy." Derek said happily. Casey knew that wasn't her name, but she didn't really want him to know her name._

"_You want to make out?" Derek asked bluntly. Casey tried to focus in on Derek's face, but it was just blurred. She nodded as she took a hold of his hand, he lead her into the back room, and up the spiral stairs into a loft._

_Ten minutes into their very heavy make out session, somehow Casey shirt had been discarded onto the floor and soon followed by Derek's. Then there was a struggle with bra clasps, belt buckles, and zippers. Till they were completely naked and under the one blanket._

"_Have you done this before?" Casey whispered._

"_No….have you?"_

"_No." Casey bit her bottom lip and his lips captured hers again, the rest of the night was filled with pain, groans, moans, and panting. It only lasted a little while, then there second try lasted a little long. Derek soon fell asleep after leaving Casey completely dazed and drunk. She managed to get dressed, go down the stairs, and be taken home by someone…._

"Casey?" The voice sounded urgent. Casey's eyes fluttered open to the worried face of Derek.

"Casey." She could hear a sigh of relief escape his mouth as his eyes locked onto hers. "Are you okay? You were out for like two minutes."

"Yeah, just a little dazed." Casey said standing up, this time not falling.

"Seems like forever ago we where here…" Derek trailed off.

"It was two years ago." Casey said rolling her eyes at Derek's poor attempt at nostalgia.

"Psh, I was trying to create a mood." Derek said pouting.

"Of our first time…together?" Casey wished she hadn't said that.

"Right…" Derek said awkwardly avoiding her eyes.

"You two couldn't be cuter if you tried." Said a familiar voice from behind them.

Derek had enough of Tracy's mind games and stupid fortune cookie answers. He wanted the truth and now.

"Tracy." Derek said turning around with a determined look on his face. "We would like some answers." Derek took a hold of Casey's hand and she gave a nervous squeeze.

"Finally, _we_ make progress."

**God, I sooooooo suck at flashbacks…I somehow know that I forgot to put something in there…oh well. Don't ask about the Title….me and Tina got on a Monty Python rant. So it only seemed fit. Enjoy and Please review. I am sick and most likely staying home from school tomorrow, so if you review a lot, there should be chapter 12 up by tomorrow night! REVIEW! No flames, love you all.**


	12. Fairytales of Broken Glass

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own life with Derek, but I own this story.

**Author's Note:** Omg. Longest chapter of my life. Meaning it took me basically 3 weeks to write, because I have been so busy with everything. I am sorry people. I swear this story will all make sense really really soon, just have to hold on. So Without further a due, I give you chapter 12. REVIEW!

**Chapter 12: Fairytales of broken glass.**

"Progress?" Casey spat, clenching her hands into fists. This girl is annoying beyond belief.

"Yes. I mean you two finally pieced things together." Tracy said looking down at her shoes as she walked toward them dragging a single finger on the counter collecting the dust, rubbing it with her fingers and wiping it away on her dress.

"What?"

"You know…this place." She spoke softly.

"How? What? My god, my head hurts." Casey said sitting back down on the counter.

"Are you okay?" Derek turned to her face stricken with worried.

"No." Casey gave a stiff laugh. "I ment from confusion, no need to get all scared." Casey said rubbing her head.

"Are you sure." Derek eyes unwavering from hers.

"Yes." She smiled, then signaling with her eyes to Tracy who had the dumbest look on her face.

"Oh, god. You two are just so cute together." She said with a semi-fan girl face already planted as her expression.

"To-together? We…aren't together." Casey tried a weak smile.

"But it's okay to have sex with each other?" Tracy said suppressing a delighted squeal and a smiled bubbled to her face.

"Okay, how did you kn-" Derek was cut off by Tracy's giggle.

"You can not honestly think that something that juicy would stay under wraps for long? I mean seriously you two disappeared from the party for three hours, and knowing you I doubt you were talking a girl can piece things together." Tracy's said finding a dusty stool and sweeping up her dress and plopping onto it, with a sheepish grin.

"Whoa, what?" Derek said grabbing his head. "I am so confused right now, it isn't even funny." (A/n: and I bet you are all too…)

"Fine, then Cinderella." Tracy said rolling her eyes and laughing. "I will break it down for you." Tracy jumped up from the stool and made her way to a dusty broken bookshelf and from that she pulled out an old tattered fairly large book.

"Once upon a time there wa-"

"Whoa, do you have to talk like a story book?" Casey said raising an eyebrow.

"First off, Rude much?" Tracy said rolling her eyes. "Second, do you want to know or Not?!?! And third yes!"

"Fine." Derek said covering Casey's mouth so she couldn't hear he rebuttal.

"Once upon a time there lived a boy and a girl."

"Wow, thanks for the obvious." Casey spat.

Tracy peered from behind the fairly large book. "One more snarky comment from you and you'll never know."

Casey sighed and nodded.

"ONCE UPON A TIME THERE LIVED A BOY AND A GIRL!" Tracy yelled it really fast to avoid another interruption. "The boy lived with a mom who only cared about herself and never her children or her husband. The girl lived with a dad who seemed to love his secretary more than his children and wife."

Casey exchanged glances with Derek.

"So there were some divorces, some tears, so responsibility, and some anger. This led the mistreated wife and husband together, and joined in holy matrimony. Little did they know they were messing with fate, which was to bring her daughter and his son together in something magical!" Tracy smiled.

"Wait a minute." Derek ripped the book from her hands and stared down at blank pages, he continued to flip through them and saw nothing. "Are you loopy?! Are you just making this up?"

"Sorta…okay, so here's the main points, you two are ment to be together." Tracy said closing the book and throwing it aside. "I mean you two did sleep with eachother."

"That's it! That's it! Okay we have had it up to here with you fortune cookie mumbo jumbo and your wise ass crap! I need answers and I need them now! How the hell do you know so much about us, better yet, why the hell can we not lie or anything and do not say you had nothing to do with it, because you DID!" Derek was red in the face with anger he looked very violet pushed up against Tracy like that.

"Oi, getting a tad bit angry are we?" Tracy said gently pushing him off her.

"I am not the person who is to tell you what happened, I am not Destiny. I am just someone who helps it move faster. Oh, and I actually didn't help you with the chemicals that was your own doing, thus this mess." Tracy said licking her lips and flashing him a challenging smile.

"You are not making any scene!" Casey screamed.

"I will soon, you just need to figure things out first."

"Stop it!" Derek yelled again still angry.

"Stop what?!" Tracy said sitting down on a broken bookshelf.

"Stop following us, stop giving us these riddles and STOP!" Derek yelled again.

"Don't you see this is all happening for a reason, the way you two look at each other, this place where you both had you first ti-" Tracy was shocked when she was cut off by Derek growling.

"Will you stop saying that?!" He yelled furious. "I mean, it was a Mistake, a giant huge mistake!" Derek said instantly regretting the words that came out of his mouth. "Casey…" His eyes darted to hers, her face was blank, but her mouth open a little.

"Casey…I didn't mean it…Casey." He said walking toward her. She jumped off the counter and took a couple steps back, afraid from him.

"You can't lie Derek…" Casey said before running out of the building.

"Fuck!" Derek yelled kicking a trashcan and watching it fall to the ground.

Tracy sighed and rubbed her temples. "You aren't making this easy, are you?"

"You, you! You just stay the hell away from us." Derek said before running after Casey, leaving Tracy there cross-legged hanging off the end of a broken book shelf laughing.

Derek continued to run till he was blinded by the bright light outside, it was nearly noon. It was snowing pretty badly and Derek could only see as far as the next street light. He glanced to his jeep and sighed when he didn't see Casey in there. He rubbed his jacked against his skin as he frantically searched left to right hoping to see Casey, he didn't. Derek racked his brain to think where she might be. Home? No way! School? Derek laughed, not likely. Smelly Nelly's? Maybe…

"Casey." Derek whispered as he climbed into his jeep and started it up in search of Casey and Smelly Nelly's. About halfway to Smelly Nelly's he noticed someone swinging on the playground swings, which was covered in snow. Derek pulled into the parking lot and ran to the swings.

"Casey!" He yelled and saw her head shoot up as she wiped away tears.

"What do you want?" She snapped bitterly standing up.

"Casey, I am sorry, I didn't mean it." Derek said pleadingly.

"Yes you did, you can't lie!"

"Well, I just said I didn't mean it which isn't lieing because I can't lie so it is the truth!"

"My head hurts now." Casey whined crying sitting back down on the swing. Casey and Derek sat there in complete silence for a couple of minutes as Casey drew with something in the snow.

"Whats that?" Derek asked taking a seat in the other swing.

"A broken half a pool stick."

Derek nodded. "Listen I am sorry. I mean I regret it, but only because you do."

"I don't regret it."

"You don't?"

"I mean yeah, I do. Like I always though about it being after prom at a fancy hotel with my prince charming." She said twirling the stick.

"Ah."

"But I don't regret it being with you…" Casey said so quietly that only the wind could hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing! I can not believe you are so calm about this!" Casey said standing up shaking.

"Well, I mean…I don't regret it being with you."

"Oh please, you've slept with tons of girls." She sneered.

"Casey…"

"What made me so different?!" She snapped again clearly angry.

"Casey..." Derek started again.

"You just liked it because you got to deflower a princess!" She snapped bitterly hitting him on his shoulder; tears were coming down her face.

"No, Casey…"

"I wanted someone who cared about me!"

"Casey…"

"NO! I hate you!" She said continuing to hit him. "You are a heartless, stupid, selfish, conceited, arrogant son of a bitch!"

Derek growled in frustration! "Casey can't you see I love you!" Derek yelled grabbing her by the head and bringing her lips to his. Her mouth opened as she snaked her arms around his neck bringing him closer as they kissed deeper and passionately into their kiss. Neither gasping for air or moving except to reposition their mouths. Finally after what seemed like hours they broke apart, the smoke from their heated paintings flamed around them.

"What?" Casey said confused panting still.

"I can't lie." Derek said gulping.

"Oh thank god." Casey said a tiny smile forming on her lips and she pounced on him, legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him fiercely up and down his neck. Moaning as he kissed her shoulder. Derek struggling backwards collapsed into a swing, both laughing as they made eye contact.

"Casey…"

"Don't worry." She smiled as she kissed him again as his arms made there way hips digging in a little causing her back to arch.

"Casey…" Trailed a familiar voice.

"Mmmm Derek!" She moaned.

They broke their kiss. "Casey that wasn't me." Derek said eyes scared.

_Oh no._

**Lmao. Sorry, some of you may think I rushed this whole thing, with Derek saying he was in love, but if you didn't know, that was an outburst. Hahahaha, I love this chapter their fight leading into love. Wow, someone seemed shocked…I wonder who it could be? Reviews are so kind. They really will make me work sooner. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please no flames. REVIEW!**


	13. Love Song

**Elements of Truth.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own life with Derek, I do infact own this story and all it's ideas.

**Author's Note:** This is the new chapter 13, I deleted the old one because I must have been heavily drugged or stupid to have written chapter 13. I am so sorry, I am so angry and disappointed with myself, it was completely random and made no sense to the future of the story, but being stupid as I am I forgot to add something. I hope you can all forgive me, enjoy this chapter of EoT, review.

**IMPORTANT**

**Casey dated Noel for a year and was madly in love with him before he moved away.**

**Chapter 13: Love Song.**

"Noel." The word sounded so warm and familiar as it tumbled off of Casey's tongue.

"Casey." He smiled warmly.

Casey peeled herself off of Derek, leaving him confused and cold, missing her warmth. Derek watched with heavy eyes as Casey wrapped her arms around Noels neck, once where they were just seconds ago around Derek's.

"Why are you here?" She said, she seemed in a daze, but then again past lovers can bring that upon people….mainly girls.

"Not even a different country could keep me from you." He smiled sweetly.

_Damn, he is smooth_. Derek thought bitterly and hopeless as he watched Casey, his Casey the one who just proclaimed her love for him, stood on her tip toes as her lips met with Noels, passionately as he lifted her off the ground and began to swing her around as they continued to kiss.

Derek sighed, he just felt like his heart had just been ripped out and then torn into a billion tiny pieces. It hurt, he wasn't going to lie. He then realized why all those times before he didn't have a heart, it wasn't that he didn't have one it was that he didn't have it to give to someone special. As soon as he did though he found out he shouldn't have.

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

"Oh Derek, didn't see you there." Noel said peering over from Casey's shoulder.

"Derek." Casey choked out, had she forgotten so easily that he was there and she was just moments ago making out with?

"Hey." Derek said but it came out as nothing more than a whisper, so he nodded.

Casey, who seemed to just catch up with the current situation, looked frantically from Derek to Noel, several times. Her face was a mix of horror, confusion and love. It almost made Derek's heart break again to see her struggle, so he decided to make the decision for her.

"It's okay Casey." Derek managed to choke out, every word causing his stomach to drop, for some reason he found it extremely to keep his eyes open.

"No, Derek." She said biting her lip.

"Wait, was I interrupting something?" Noel said finally catching on.

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

Casey brought both hands to her head, covering here eyes. Hoping that when she opened her eyes there would be an answer. _I love him…_

"What?"

"What?"

Casey's damned mouth lets her thoughts escape again, both boys questioned who it was referred to, but honestly she had no earthly idea.

"What has happened since I've been gone?" Noel said putting his hands into his jacket pockets and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there has been a severer case of Truth, which of no one was really prepared for." Derek spoke for her as he could see her struggle for the right words.

"Wait, where you two kissing before?" Noel said putting two and two together.

"Wow, Casey got you a smart one." Derek snapped bitterly, unfortunately that wasn't an outburst.

"Hey I am sorry." Noel snapped sarcastically. "I mean two step-siblings making out, I mean it isn't wrong….but it's unusal." He said shaking his head, looking towards Casey who had taking the figure of tree.

She was just standing there, with this epic internal battle raging on within her. She turned to Noel and saw complete and utter love. She saw a promise, a future, a safetynet, and a boy who was completely everything she wanted.

She turned to Derek. She saw raw lust and bitter love. She saw a lost soul, a tortured mind, a rebel, a heartbreaker and someone she questioned her faith in. He was everything she was against, her complete opposite. She hated him and that's what she loved about him.

Casey closed her eyes and now was aware of both boys' eyes on her.

_You made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

Stupid Casey, she followed her mind, not her heart.

"Noel, I've missed you. I've been so lost, confused and lonely." Casey said taking steps closer to him until his arms were around her.

Derek tried to swallow, but he found that all movements were disabled. He could only watch her kiss him again, he felt so numb. Derek Venturi didn't do heartbreak. He just simply didn't do that, and that truth was the only one he was willing to face.

Casey glanced over her shoulder to see Derek, but all she saw was a broken boy. Casey's mouth fell open a bit. He was just standing there, not Derek, but just some boy whose heart had just been torn out. Casey didn't know why she did it. He was just standing there he looked so sad and alone, with this blank hopeless stare. Casey went to speak, but Derek just turned around and began to walk away.

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

"Do you love me Casey?" She heard a voice call, for a second she thought it was Noel, but soon realized it was Derek. Casey struggled her way out of Noel's grip and walked over to Derek. She turned him around, not to see a bitter boy, he was desperate for an answer.

"I don't know."

"Five seconds ago you said yes!" Derek snapped bitterly.

"I know." Casey said she could feel tears coming.

"Just tell the truth Casey! I need an answer!" Derek said grabbing her shoulders.

"I don't know I am just so confused right now." Casey said shaking her head.

"I need you to tell me!" He said again more ugently.

"What do you want from me!!" She screamed, crying frantically now.

"The Truth."

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

Casey just stood there sobbing, not looking at Derek. "That's the Truth."

With that he turned away and walked fast into the fog, which seemed to appear to make not only a dramatic exit but a quite cliché. Casey finally stopped sobbing, and turned back to see Noel still there. He sighed as he came closer to wrap an arm around her.

"We need a walk and a talk." He said.

"About Derek?"

"He might come up." He said. Casey smiled at Noel as they began their walk down the park.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

* * *

"Thanks for the talk Noel." Casey said innocently as she walked up to her front door.

"No problem." He said tilting his head. "Now you go tell Derek, all those things you told me."

Casey nodded.

"I'll always love you Casey."

"I know Noel." She said simply as she gave a final hug and walked inside her house to find it strangely empty.

"Hey Casey." Derek said casually from the kitchen. "They all went out for drinks, personally I can't blame them." He said attempting to make her laugh.

"Hey." She said skeptical.

He nodded.

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_

_Your twisted words,_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

"So are we going to act like nothings happened?" Casey said finally after several silent moments.

"That's the plan." Derek said busy making a sandwich. "Just avoid eachother till the problem goes away, then live our normal lives."

"Since when have we ever been normal?"

"I don't know about you Casey, but I have always been normal." He said smirking.

"STOP IT!" Casey yelled. "Stop acting like nothing is fucking wrong. Stop acting like I fucking don't matter!!"

"Stop acting like you don't matter?!" Derek said whipping his hands so the plate shattered on the ground. "How about pouring your heart and soul to someone, just for the next minute to have their tongue down someone else's throat. Then talk to me about not mattering." Derek said storming off.

_Hello to high and dry_

"Derek!" Casey pleaded as she ran after him.

"What?!" He spun around angry and hurt etched onto his face.

"Tell me what I need to do to fix this!"

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

"Just….leave me alone."

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

"Derek!" Casey yelled after him, chasing him up the stairs. "I Love you."

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you know its make or breaking this_

"I lov_ed_ you too."

_But, if you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

**Wow, Omg. First off love that song; I also do not own it. I know this is kinda short and a bit unexpected but…just…ya know hold on and hope for the best. I personally really like this chapter. Derek looks so sad in my head it makes me wanna kiss him in….places…anywho. Please Review!!!**


	14. Things We Must Fight

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own lwd, but I do own this story.

**Author's Note:** sigh I have been wondering what to do with this story; I keep changing my mind about the ending. Either it is going to be happy or sad, but I know that tfod is going to be sad, so I am not sure. This is another chapter; I hope you all enjoy it.At the end of this chapter it gets a bit graphic sexually so like…don't be hating because I am WARNING YOU. I kinda feel like I lost some people on this story, and I don't want to. Review.

**Chapter 14: The things we must fight.**

So there she was, just standing there looking at him. She felt like a brick wall had just been flung at her head. She stumbled back a little, unable to comprehend what just happened. "What d-do you mean love-d-d?" Casey soon found it hard to swallow; it was amazing how much changed in two days. Two days? Was it only yesterday, it felt like years…an eternity? How had her life been turned upside down in one simple day? She looked down staring at here feet, this wasn't her? Professing her love, to Derek of all people? What about Noel? Maybe Derek was feeling the same way, like this was all a mistake.

"Casey." The word tumbled out of his mouth a felt chill sent down his spine. Her crystal blue eyes looked up into his. A deep twinge of fear and love erupted down in his heart. It made it almost impossible to look at her. "I think we should just…stop." He said struggling to get the words out.

Casey made a stiff nod she tried to make her bottom lip stop quivering, but she has no such luck. Derek nodded as well, feeling as though his eyelids became all too heavy to keep open. He spun on his heel as he heard a choked sob followed by a question.

"How long had you loved me?

Derek stopped and couldn't help the corner of his mouth flicker up. It was a pained smirk, but a smirk none the less. He gave a bitter chuckle turning around. "Since the beginning." He nodded with a tiny smile remembering, and nodded slowly.

She brought a hand to her closed pouting mouth. Her eyes shifted from Derek's room to her room.

"How long did you love me?" Derek asked shrugging shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at her so hopelessly.

"S-since the b-beginning." She choked out, still suppressing a sob.

"Well." Derek said taking his hands out of his pockets. "We've hidden it for this long, why not forever." He gave her a weak smile.

"B-b-back." She swallowed to calm herself down. "To normal?"

"It's whats best." He continued to nod.

"A-alright." She said breathing in and composing herself. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, he was gone. This caused her to choke out a bitter laugh, it was so stupid. Love? Love? She laughed again. What a laugh, love is such a laugh. Love is stupid and pointless. Love is a lie.

Casey straightened out her outfit, now noticing how dirty it looked she decided to put something clean and warmer on. Opening one of her drawers she noticed her burgundy leotard, she tried to think of the last time she had danced. She didn't make the Intermediate Pointe II class two years ago and decided to take up jazz instead. She pondered the possibilities. She remembered how dancing took away the pain of the divorce, it helped her forget. Grabbing the leotard and slipping it on she decided to go down to the studio and dance a little. Putting on a pair of yoga pants and a think sweater she made her way down the stairs, just as it was opening.

"Thank God." Her mother yelled flinging to her, clinging for dear life. Casey was loosing oxygen.

"We thought you two eloped!" Abby spat giving Casey an angry glare.

"Huh?" Casey said amazed. "I would never marry Derek, I don't even like Derek!!" Casey said stumbling back, her mother let go.

"I know what I saw." Hissed Abby. "Where you just using my baby for sex, you evil girl!"

"Don't you dare call my daughter evil." Nora said challenging Abby.

"I'm sorry that you raised your daughter that way, to sleep with her brother! My poor baby corrupted by your daughter!!" Abby said putting a hand to her heart.

"Out of my house!" Nora yelled.

"Your house?! Your house!!" Abby was hysterically mad at this point.

"Stop it you two!" George interjected. They both glared at him growling.

"We didn't have sex!" Casey screamed. This causing Marti, Lizzie and Edwin to all appear from the kitchen apparently returning from wherever they had been.

"Don't you dare talk to me you little slut!"

"STOP IT!" Boomed a voice from the top of the stairs. Everyone's head swiveled to meet Derek fuming stomping down the stairs. "Edwin, take Lizzie and Marti to your room!" He ordered, everyone just noticed the kid's appearance felt ashamed.

"I hope you all know, me and Casey never had sex last night. We kissed. That's it." Derek gritted angrily telling the truth, and staring down his mom.

"I saw her! On top of you, my baby, you looked so helpless." Abby cried rushing to him, he backed away.

"What?!" Derek spat, looking very confused. "We were just making out, I am not or was I ever helpless. It was mutual. I suggest you leave. Now. You've already made a bigger mess of this than it is."

"No! That is wrong; you two are related you are sister and brother!!!" Abby yelled her hair flying about. "Where did I go wrong?!"

"By cheating on dad with your lawyer." Derek yelled face red. "It isn't wrong; we aren't related we are just two people living in the same house! Now get out or I'll call the cops."

She stopped looking horrified. It was only for a moment her fiery eyes turned soft, then they filled with loathing and disgust. "Fine." And with that she stormed out of the house and to her car, then hopefully off the face of the earth.

Derek sighed sinking down to the steps of the stairs. Nora glanced nervously from Derek to Casey. "We went to a party and Casey got drunk and she didn't want to sleep in her bed…" Derek sighed rubbing his head.

"We just kissed, because I wanted to thank him…" Casey said blushing.

"We kinda knew one day this would happen." Nora sighed sitting down.

"Knew what?" Casey asked confused.

"You two, as a couple." George shrugged joing Nora on the couch.

"Well, uhm we aren't together." Casey said plainly.

"What?" Nora said shocked.

"Really?" George added.

"Yeah." Derek said with no emotion. "We are just going to go back to normal."

"Normal? You two?" Nora said frowning.

"Yeah." Casey forced a smile.

"Well then…" George said. "If that's what you think is best."

"It is for the best." Derek confirmed.

"Best." Casey smiled happily, even though she was dieing inside.

"Well, call me when dinner is ready." Derek said retreating to his room.

"I am going to the studio, dance away this mess." Casey said grabbing her coat.

"Be careful." Nora called after her as she shut the door.

"What are they doing to themselves?" Nora asked George.

"Not quite sure."

**

* * *

**

Casey walked, and walked, and walked. She walked past the dance studio, past Smelly Nelly's, past the playgroud, past her fear and wound up sitting on a bench in a park she couldn't named with her legs pulled up to her chest thinking. She sat on that bench for a couple minutes, just blank. She stopped thinking minutes ago, and was just breathing.

"Casey?" Max smiled coming into the light of the streetlamp.

"Hey." Casey cooed, feeling extremly cold all of a sudden.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting." She sighed placeing her feet down on the ground.

"I can see that, but what are you doing?" He tried again.

"I was trying to get the the ballet studio, but I decided to walk a little further…" Casey trailed on.

"Three miles further?" Max said shocked.

"Yeah." She blushed.

"Well, here." He said holding out his hand. "I'll walk you to there."

"You don't have to." Casey said not looking at him.

"I want to." He said smiling and helping her up.

"Okay." She smilied as they began to walk, slower than usual.

Derek rolleed over in his bed, alone. He had been trying to take a nap, sleep off this nightmare and wake up and this mess never happened. He had no such luck. Derek wasn't an emotinal guy, he never cry, he never showed weakness and he couldn't stand to be within five feet of someone who did. He had a tough outter shell to keep emotions and feelings away from him, because there is no chance of having your heart break if you don't have one. Still he felt a deep guilt inside him, he didn't understand why he should be feeling guilty about leaving Casey alone. His head was buzzing with questions and he needed to numb his pain, to releave him of his stress, to help him forget about Casey.

Sitting up and pulling his cellphone out of his pocket he flipped through his contacts till it landed on someone he knew could kill the pain. Pressing the send button he held the ear piece to his ear and let the ringing sooth him, it would be over soon.

"Hello." Said the voice of a girl.

"Hey it's Derek."

"Whats up?" She asked suspicious.

"Nothing much, I just need some company." He shrugged.

"I could always tell when you were lieing, come on over. Let me make it better." She cooed knowingly.

"Be there soon." He said shutting the phone and pressing it to his forehead. He knew this wasn't the best way to deal with his problems, using sex. Claire was a good friend though, she always had an itch, that he alawys seemed to scratch. Thus making their sexually relationship very easy to move through.

He stood up grabbing some condoms from his drawer and shoving them in his pocket before sliding his phone back into his other pocket. Jumping down the stairs he noticed Lizzie in the kitchen. "Whatcha makin' kid?" He asked hoping to get something to eat.

She gave him a weird look, apparently she wasn't okay with him kissing Casey. "Am I getting the silent treatment?" He asked amused.

"No." She shrugged obviously hiding her digust for him. "It's just an awkward conversation to walk in after Soccer practice. Ya know, my sister sleeping with you." She said putting the cheese away.

"Don't believe everything you hear." He said smugly.

"Well, that's true, but your still not getting this sandwich." She siad sticking out her tounge.

"You McDonalds are all alike!" He yelled. He chuckled amuse and grabbed his leather jacket. "Hey I'm gunna go hang out with Sam." Derek yelled again checking for his keys before heading outside towards his car.

"Thanks Max for walking me here." Casey said glancing down at her feet.

"No Problem, I kinda had fun." He blushed.

"Really, I did too." She lauged a little.

"Ya wanna come in a warm off?" She said motioning to the door.

"Sure." He said taking her hand again and pushing open the doors, they were flooded with a wave of heat, it was relaxing.

"Want to help me with my ballet?" Casey asked nervously. "You don't have to, but I always like a critque.

"Sure, but tell the other guys and you shall pay." He joked. Casey smiled, _see_ _he is perfect Derek wouldn't be caught dead in this place_. She thought to herself as she stripped down into her leotard. They entered Studio B, and Max sat down against the mirror while she sat down and put on her pointe shoes, they were a bit small, but they would still work.

"Hows my form?" She asked while doing a pleaid. She only Saw Derek's eyes in the reflextion of the mirror, she shook her head.

"Perfect." He looked at her with lustful eyes, she blushed.

"And my hands?" She flirted as she made a posé. She imagined Derek's hands on her waist to keep her steady.

"Amazing." He muttered.

"My legs?" She said slower, doing a heel stretch. She could imagine Derek's smirk.

"Beautiful." He said in awe.

She smiled proudly, _screw Derek_. She thought again.

He only had to ring the door bell once, before she opened it. She already was half naked in her mini skirt and top. "Glad you could make it." She smiled before their lips attached. He smirked as he whirled her around, lips hungrily attacking her. He pushed her up against the door shutting it, he fumbled with the lock before she latched her legs around his waist.

"Mmmuhhhh." She moaned as his expert hands began to shed her clothing, hers still clung to his shirt for support.

"Oh god, I want you so bad." She purred in his ear, he was already to steps a head of her.

He fumbled some more with getting his shoes off and then with unzipping her skirt while she continued to kiss endlessly. Her hands roamed his torsoe and he thought of Casey.

_Fuck_, he thought as Casey kept flashing across his mind. He growled as he stumbled into her bedroom and flung her on the bed. He pulled his polo off all the way, she kissed up his abs and sucked on his neck, Casey wouldn't get out of his mind, so he unbuckled his belt swiftly. He kicked of his jeans as he crawled into bed with her. Her giggles and purres helped drown the noise.

With a flick of the bra clasp, a yonk of her panies, a pull of his boxers, and a pause for a condom thus their dirty dance began.

"You dance beautifully." Max said handing her a cup of water.

"Thanks." Casey panted, she had just shown him her old dance routine.

"Casey, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said sitting down next to her.

"Sure, shoot." She said casually untieing her shoes.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while now, but Derek has been around you twenty four seven." He chuckled lightly. Casey began to tune out. "But what I've been wanting to ask is…"

Casey turned to face him with an eyebrow raised.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked giving a toothy grin.

"Uhmm." He couldn't stop thinking about Derek, but he didn't love her and for that… "Sure." Casey choked out suddenly, then she started wondering why her outbursts had stoped and wondered if that was one too. She gave a fake smile before turning her head to keep him from seeing her frown.

Derek was close to the edge, he could feel it. He was pretty sure Claire just came because her nails digged into the sides of his back, and heard her moan louding.

Suddenly Derek let go, he let his built up frustration just go away. "C-c-caseyyyyy!" He groaned loudly as well. They both panted for a while before he pulled out laying next to her.

"Casey, huh?" She said amused still breathing hard.

"Yeah." Derek blused lowering his breathing.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked shrugging.

"No." He boomed. "Again." He demanded, rolling back ontop of her, hopeing this time he could forget her for good.

**Yeah it did get a bit graphic at the end, sorry peeps, I warned ya, and this is a T rated fic. Lol, hoped you all enjoyed this update review are welcomed. Review.**


	15. Don't Dream Over It

**Elements of Truth**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own life with derek, but i own my words and this idea, so HA!

**Disclaimer: ** Okay guys, I know I've been a horrible updater. Don't hate me but this is the last chapter of EoT. You could tell it had been dieing for a while now. I wanted to end it was some grace and integrity. There is such a major plot twist at the end. I needed to do it. I found that pre writing chapters was only good till you stoped. I need to pre write an entire story before i post it. I learned it that way, so i will be doing that from now on. You will notice typos and misspellings but I AM USING WORDPAD that means it has no SPELLCHECK. So sorry. Please Review, just one last time.

**Chapter 15: Don't Dream Over It.**

Casey walked home. Her point shoes swinging over her shoulder, and her jacket wrapped warmly around her body. It was already dark, probably close to eleven. She had gotten a call from her mom asking her to come home. She willingly agreed, saying goodbye to Max and walking down the streets. The streetlamps were the only thing giving light, since the moon was hidden by the clouds. She shuffled her feet in a light manner, as if dancing as she walked. The streets were bare, she would occasionally see a car pass not making a sound, but non the less still there.

Casey slowed down her walking pace. Feeling no pleasure what so ever in coming home, and facing him. She didn't know how she was going to explain to him that she was dating Max, not that she owed him an explaination or anything. She was just reaching the park when she heard a noise. She swung herself around, hands ready to attack but she saw no one. She sighed and continued to walk through the park, where there was more light. She saw the lake in the distance, how beautiful it looked when it was dark. Only a piece of the moon was peaking out behind a cloud now, but it shined enough to create such an amzing sight. In the distance, Casey saw someone on the bench, laying down, maybe they were asleep? Casey assumed it was a homeless man, but her opinion changed with the person sat up to make the shadowy figure of a woman. Casey decided to come closer to see if she was okay.

"Uhm, are you okay?" Casey said cautiously.

"Yeah, I am just watching the moon and waiting for it to come out." Tracy said smiling.

"Oh god, Tracy." Casey said putting a hand to her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry." She said scooting down, motioing for Casey to sit with her. "So how are the lovebirds?"

"Dead." Casey replied grimly.

"Dear god, i leave you for like...four hours and you already destroy true love?!" Tracy said frustraited.

"First off, i didn't destroy it, Derek did. And second it isn't True love, or even love for that matter." Casey said crossing her arms.

"Stop it." Tracy Growled.

"What?" Casey snapped crossing her legs.

"Thinking you're always right, its annoying." Tracy said rudly.

"I don't think I am right all the time." Casey argued, she wasn't arrogant.

"I know true love when I see it, it is my job!" Tracy said getting red in the face, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"It isn't your job!" Casey said getting angry as well, standing up.

"You are a foolish little spoiled girl! Just because something doesn't fit in your perfect would you destroy it!" Tracy yelled.

"I do not!" Casey said not believing how stupid Tracy was.

"Then tell me Casey, who have you been with in the last hour." Tracy said pursing her lips, knowing the answer.

"Max." Casey whispered.

"Who?" Tracy said. "I am sorry I couldn't hear you."

"Max." Casey choked out.

"Awww how wonderful." Tracey laughed with bitter sarcasm. "Do you love him Casey? Do you love him like you love Derek? Remember you can't lie!" Tracy was beginning to get a bit scary and hysterical.

"No!" Casey cried out. "What do you want me to do!?" She collapsed onto the bench wanted nothing more then to die.

Tracy breathed in a deep breath and walked around to face Casey. "This is your mess Casey. You clean it up." She spoke clearly and with pity. "Atleast the moon is out."

Casey sobbed. "Tracy?" No answer.

"Tracyy." Casey whined and she looked up to see no one.

Casey stood up and made her way back to the street. Continuing her way down the long sidewalk to her house. She passed Smelly Nelly's and the Playground. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts. Some how all of this just didn't seem real to her. Like everything was already planned out and she was in a book. A Drama of course, but she was so lost and confused about her life. She shook her head, hard trying not to think. Tracy's voice wouldn't stop filling her heads with questions. 'Love him like Derek?' 'True Love?' Casey grolwed at she banged her head on her pointe shoes. She saw her house not far from where she was. She looked both ways as she crossed the road and walked a little more untill she saw headlights.

Casey rushed into a bush, behind the Oak tree that seperated the Davis's house and hers. She watched as Derek's car pulled into the driveway and the lights turn off.

"Where has he been..." Casey asked herself sadly.

She watched as Derek slowly got out of his car. She also watched him slam it shut, then kick the door a couple times before slamming his fist down on the roof of the car. He then swiftly turned around and let his back slide down his car still he was hunched over sitting down leaning against his car.

He looked so sad. Like all hope in the world had been dragged out and crushed. Casey couldn't take this anymore. She knew she loved him, but something like an outside force wouldn't let her have him. Casey sighed a stood up straight as she watched Derek breath deeply. He turn on his side then layed down looking up at the stars on the driveway.

Casey took a deep breath and walked down the side walk towards the driveway. Derek must have has his eyes closed because he didn't react as Casey got closer. She stood two feet from him and took a couple steps closer and layed down beside him.

"Hey Casey." He said tilting his head to the right to see her face. Casey turned her head to the left to see Derek.

"Hey Derek." She said, finding it strangly calming to be around him considering she loved him and he didn't love her back.

"I feel, different." Derek said his eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"Me too." Casey sighed. "I agreed to start dating Max..."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Casey said turning back to look at the stars, Dereks eyes lingered on her before he looked back up at them.

"I slept with Claire." Derek confessed, breathing in.

"Oh?" Casey said feeling a wave of heat and anger hit her. Her eyes felt pricked with tears. "Was she good?" Casey said pouting.

"Yeah, but I was thinking of you the entire time." Derek said rolling over.

"Really?" Casey sniffled.

"Honest."

"I don't like Max." Casey smiled. She didn't know why, but she felt really tired.

"I don't either." Derek said scooting closer to Casey. Casey smiled as tears came down her face. She scooted closer to Derek, she put her head ontop of his chest as his hand wraped around her shoulder.

"I wish I could lie." Casey said frowning.

"Why?" Derek asked looking up at the sky.

"Becuase at much as I hate you right now, I love you with all my heart." Casey said closing her eyes.

"Casey, you could have lied the entire time." Derek said rubbing her arm.

"No I couldn't have." Casey argued, eyes still closed.

"Wake up." Derek asked again, sounding farther away.

"No, I can't lie." Casey argued feeling like she was falling into a black whole.

"Wake up, please." Casey heard a voice, and felt her hand being rubbed. Casey rolled her head and opened her eyes. She saw a blurry figure next to her, looking releaved.

"D-derek?" Casey asked horstly.

"Thank god. I thought I killed you." Derek laughed as Casey rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I?" Casey asked sitting up frightened. She looked around, she saw Derek had a bandage on his head. "What happened to you?"

"You're in the nurses office, and when the altoid dropped into the chemicals it created this kick ass explotion. I fell off and hit my head on a table and you hit your head and passed out." Derek said nervously. "Sorry about that. You were only out for like ten minutes though, the nurse wants us to go to the hospital."

"Wait, what?!" Casey yelled frustrainted. Derek sat next to her. "It was all a dream?!" Casey said frustraited.

"What?" Derek asked shocked.

"That entire thing was a Dream...Oh my god." Casey said laying back down. "I'm crazy."

"Casey, you had a dream?" Derek said perching over her.

"Yes." Casey moaned closeing her eyes tight, not believeing it was all in her head.

"Uhm, what was it about?" Derek asked quickly.

"Why does it matter?" Casey sighed.

"Nothing, I just had a strange one. I only woke up a couple minutes ago too." Derek shrugged.

Casey sat up, scared. "Tracy." Casey whispered. Derek's eyes buldged. "You have never been to a party before grade 10, did you?" Derek asked freaked out.

"No." Casey said shaking her head.

"Good. Me either." Derek said freaked out.

"Did we...did we have the same dream?" Casey asked what Derek was thinking.

"Max?"

"Claire?"

"Yes. Casey I believe we had the same dream." Derek said utterly speechless.

"In the dream did I say that I..." Casey stopped.

"Yes and I said that I..." Derek stopped.

Casey sighed. "It felt so real."

"This is unbelieveable." Derek stuttered.

"I love you." Casey said shrugging.

"What?" Derek said turning to her.

"And I know you love me too." Casey said pointing a finger.

"Huh?"

"Our dreams are our subconsious." Casey clarified.

"So I technically really do love you?"

"Apparently."

"Wow."

"Seriously." Derek nodded.

"So what now?" Derek asked.

"You should probably kiss me." Casey offered.

"Really?" Derek said interested.

"Yes." She said tilting her head.

Derek smiled as he leaned in a brushed his lips softly across hers, then he pressed down harder. Wanting her to remember this kiss. Casey smiled against his lips and she snaked a hand through his hair deepening the kiss.

They broke apart when they heard the throat clearing of someone. They both looked to see Tracy in the doorway. Derek's mouth opened, and Casey's eyes opened wide.

"Now lets take those tempertures." She said walking in with an annoyed glare.

"Tracy?" Casey gulped.

"What? My name's Elda. I'm the schools nurse. Now no co-ed cot sharing." She barked.

Derek sighed relief as he hunched over a bit. Casey smiled brightly as she bumped heads with Derek flirting.

"Now who started the explosion?" Elda asked angered by the two semi love birds.

"All Casey's fault." Derek smirked.

"Der_ek!_" Casey laughed playfully shoving him with her shoulders.

"Man, it feels good to lie again."

**The End. I know some of you may hate it, other make like it. Few may love it. I needed to end this. I was going no where with it fast. So I hope you all liked the ride. I sure did. I will be posting an Epilouge to this. It was all just a dream. Casey was knocked out and her and Derek both dreamed the same Dream. I know it was a weird chapter, but i hope you all didn't hate it. I am however pre writing all my stories before i post them. From now on, so this never happens again. Review.**


End file.
